Second Chances
by Lwarrior
Summary: Fox has been living a boring life, but he meets an old rival, turning his life upside down. He gives his old rival everything he needs, until he can get back on his feet.
1. New Life

_I'm back! Hello and welcome to the story I promised! Also I'd like to say, this is NOT a Krystal/Fox story. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. The alarm clock rang, signaling the time for a light brown vulpine to wake up and start his day. Fox slammed the snooze button and groaned as he sat up in his bed. It was a month after the Aparoid Invasion, Peppy became the new general of the Corneria Defense Force. Slippy got married, and helps his dad making new tech for the army. Falco, well he's Falco, he ran off, most likely to some bar, partying all night, getting over hangovers all day. Krystal and Fox well they're dating, nothing too serious, but Fox is hoping to marry her after a month or two. Fox has a job as a chef at Corneria's finest and most famous restaurant; he had a job as a professor at the Academy, but found he loved to cook so he went for the job he enjoyed the most.

Fox got up out of bed and made some breakfast, he then proceeded to go to the bathroom. Then, he ran the hot water, and brushed his teeth while he was waiting. Finally, after the shower, he grabbed his uniform and walked out the door.

Fox walked up to the restaurant, big neon letters spelling out "Pho Paws". It was named after a spectacular, and most famous, meal dubbed "Pho". He opened the employee doors and clocked in, signaling the beginning of his eight-hour shift.

The day went on, same old, same old, hundreds of furs to serve and meals to make. After Fox's shift, he began his journey back home. He did not live too close to the workplace, but it was close enough to walk to.

As he was making his way back home, he heard a loud clanging noise, it sounded like metal being slammed against metal in an alleyway nearby. Being the curious fox he was, he walked down said alley. His footsteps echoed off the walls of the long, dark path. He walked until he saw a dark figure sitting on the ground with a plate. He walked up to the figure and found that it was a grey lupine. Fox's body was flooded with anger, hate, but what stood out above all else was to thank him, if it wasn't for him he would be rotting in his grave. The lupine had his claws out; using them as spoons to pick up the leftover food from "Pho Paws".

"You aren't going to eat that are you?" Fox asked, realizing what he was about to do. The lupine jumped up, and swung for the vulpine, claws still out. He jumped back, narrowly dodging the razor sharp claws that could've sliced him in half. "Easy there, Wolf," Fox said with surprise, heart hammering against his chest from the near-death experience.

"You." Wolf said with venom in his voice, stomping towards the younger male. "You did this, I save your sorry ass, and helped destroy the Aparoid Queen, but YOU get all the fame and glory," Wolf grabbed hold of Fox's neck, and pinned him against the wall. "But what do I get? I get nothing! NOTHING! In fact, they took away my space station, because they thought I was the cause of the Invasion, leaving me homeless!" The lupine raised his free paw, claws out, getting armed for the kill. "And now I can finally get my revenge." He swung his raised arm down, going for the kill.

Fox closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Wolf with his paw near his face, a look of hesitation painted on him. The vulpine took this opportunity to kick Wolf in the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards and let go of Fox's neck. The younger male charged for the lupine, not giving him any time to recover. He threw a punch toward him, but Wolf caught it; picking up the smaller male and throwing him down on the ground. He went to pin Fox, but he rolled over, narrowly dodging the attack.

Both canines circled around, staring at each other. "Fuck this." Fox said, reaching down for his blaster. He raised it up and...gave the blaster to Wolf.

"What the hell, Fox?" Wolf asked, taking the blaster, dumbfounded.

"I'm tired of fighting with you, I want to just live my life normally, for me it's just the same thing each and everyday, getting up, working nine to five, going to bed. I used to love my job, but even that got boring after awhile." Fox said, getting on his knees. "Go ahead, Wolf, death won't be much different."

The lupine grinned, he finally had his enemy, his rival, at his mercy. He could end it all right now, end Fox, his enemy. He turned the blaster to max power, it would be able to kill, no matter where it hits. He took aim, straight for Fox's heart. Wolf took a deep breathe, steadying the shot, then he looked at the vulpine's face, he had a look of relief, accepting his fate. Wolf's paws started moving uncontrollably, so he put both paws on the handle, hoping to keep it steady.

"DAMMIT," Wolf yelled and threw the blaster on the stone path. "Why can't I just fucking kill you!"

"Wolf?" Fox said, jumping at the sudden burst of anger.

"I've had so many chances to end you, and each time I backed off like a fucking coward!"

"Wolf are you alright?"

"No Fox I'm not alright, I'm homeless, hungry, my clothes are falling apart, and everyday I sit in silence, no one to talk to, no mate, no friends, just me." Wolf said, anger suddenly turning to depression. "I could have just killed you, turned your head in to people who want you dead, and lived the rest of my life happy."

"Then why didn't you end me?"

"I don't FUCKING know, Fox!" Wolf's depression returning to anger.

"Well, uh, I know this isn't the best time, but do you want to go eat?" Fox asked. "Since you're hungry."

"I don't need your pity, Fox."

"Wolf, you're coming to eat, and that's final." Fox grabbed the lupine's arm and led him back to the street.

"Fucking let go, Fox!" Wolf jerked his hand back, releasing the grip on his wrists.

"Eres un terco pedazo de mierda," Fox said, not being able to control his habit.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I just called you a stubborn piece of shit." Fox said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh now you're going to get it." Wolf said angrily, charging after Fox.

Wolf chased after the vulpine down the street. He knocked over furs trying to get back home from their jobs. Fox suddenly stopped in front of a large structure, he turned around, waiting for the lupine to catch up.

"We're here," Fox said, as Wolf was getting ready to pounce. Wolf stared at Fox, tilting his head to the side, wondering what he meant. Fox just raised his paw, pointing his finger up toward a neon sign, showing the name of the structure behind him.

"Pho Paws?" Wolf started, "that sounds like faux pas, you know like a socially awkward or tactless act."

"Hey! This is the best restaurant in all of Corneria, give it a chance."

"Fine." Wolf gave in, knowing that Fox wasn't going to give up. Fox turned around and signaled Wolf to follow. As they walked inside, a waiter showed them to a booth in the corner, just how Fox liked it.

"Who's you're boyfriend, Fox?" the waiter asked.

"Kevin! This is Wolf, and he's not my boyfriend."

"Uh huh, already cheating on Krystal?"

"Shut up and get us some drinks," Fox's and Wolf's blushes obvious.

Kevin, the waiter, went to go get some drinks. Fox usually got the same thing each time, and Wolf just ordered steak, Fox was glad Wolf wasn't a picky eater.

"So you and Krystal huh?" Wolf asked. "Also what was the deal with that Spanish thing?"

"Yeah, Krystal and I have been dating for a month, and it's a habit of mine, whenever I start to lose my patience I'll say something like that, because not many people know Spanish here, and I don't want them trying to kill me."

"Uh huh," Wolf said, leaning back and closing his eyes. The two canines waited for their food to arrive. After a few minutes, the waiter came and gave them their orders. He also put a vaseful of flowers and a candle on the table.

"Here's something special for you and your boyfriend." Kevin said, lighting the candle. "Turn on the music!" On cue, "I'll Make Love to You" came on.

"Can you turn off that fucking music?" Fox asked, feeling a blush creep up.

"Nope," Kevin said, laughing, "enjoy, you two."

"Perra." Fox said, going to eat his meal. Fox wanted to make conversation to drown out the song, but found nothing to talk about, and they both was trying to eat their meals. "Close your eyes, make a wish..." the song started, Fox had no choice but to listen to it, "...I'll make love to you, like you want me to..."

"You alright Fox?" Wolf asked, noticing Fox trying to hide himself.

"Just this damn song is making this awkward."

"Just ignore it."

"It's kind of hard to ignore "your wish is my command" and "I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night.""

"Have fun listening to the song then," Wolf chuckled. They finished the rest of their meals, neither talking to the other. Fox had to endure love song after love song, but Wolf seemed to not mind at all.

Fox went to go pay for the meals. After that was all said and done, the two walked outside. "Hey, uh, Wolf?"

"Yes, pup?" Wolf asked, walking toward his "home."

"Since you don't live anywhere, I was wondering if," Fox hesitated, "if you would like to live at my place."

"You have to be crazy, I try to kill you, you ask me to dinner, and now you're asking me to come live with you?"

"I just thought that a couch would be more comfortable than stone."

"Eh, true, uh sure I guess."

"Great," Fox started walking down the sidewalk, "follow me." The two continued walking, until they found a dirt path leading to a normal-looking house.

"You live here?" Wolf asked. "I thought the "Hero of Lylat" would be living in a mansion, with a garden stretching four times the size of the house."

"I thought there was no point in having fifty spare bedrooms, and I don't like large houses."

Fox opened the door; the two walking into a living room. "This is where you can sleep," Fox signaled toward the couch. "I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

"Alright, could you make it two pillows?"

"Sure, Wolf" Fox walked upstairs and grabbed the items. He walked back downstairs to see Wolf taking off his tattered shirt and jeans. Fox stopped and gawked at Wolf's muscles covering his body.

"Fox, I know I'm hot, but you need to stop staring so we can go to bed." Wolf said, catching Fox red-handed.

"Oh shit, sorry Wolf, uh here you go, a blanket and two pillows," Fox stuttered. "Good night, Wolf."

"Good night, and Fox?"

"Yes, Wolf?" Fox asked, turning around.

"T-thank you, this has been the best night ever since the Invasion," Wolf struggled to say.

"You're very welcome, Wolf, I had fun, besides the music." Fox said, making both of them chuckle, turning back around, he would've stayed up and talk to Wolf, but he really needed to go to bed; for work in the morning. He flopped on the soft mattress, covered up, and went to bed, glad that tomorrow will be his last day to work, he was ready for the weekend.

* * *

 _Thank you, dear reader, for reading all the way to the end. I hope you found everything ok at the very least. On this story I tried harder, and I had some help, I'd like to thank said helper (You know who you are). I will update sometime, I can't promise a time, things can happen. Until next time!_


	2. The Weekend part 1

Fox: "Is he ok?" *nudges narrator*

Wolf: "I'm not sure, but I hope he forgets about this story, have you read the script?"

Fox: "Not really no, what happens?"

Wolf: "Well..." *Tells Fox the story.*

Fox: "Ha ha, that's going to be you?"

Wolf: "Shut up! *Kicks narrator* You stupid piece of garbage, why are you going to make me like that?"

Fox: "Oh Wolf, come on don't beat him, I want to see that side of you."

Wolf: "THAT IS NOT ME!"

Fox: "Suuuuuure."

* * *

 _Fox slowly opened his eyes, focusing on the light spreaded across his room. He tried to release the stiffness in his bones, but found his arms and legs were bound to the bed._

 _"Oh, look the puppy is awake." a deep, gruff voice said._

 _"Wolf?" Fox turned his head, he was laying face-down after all, to look at the speaker of the voice. He then realized Wolf wasn't wearing any clothes. "Why are you not wearing any clothes?"_

 _Wolf chuckled, "I'd take a long hard look in the mirror."_

 _Fox stared at the reflection in the glass. It sat upright, perfectly fitting his dresser. "What the hell, Wolf!" Fox exclaimed. He was in his birthday suit as well._

 _"I wonder if you can handle this next part." Wolf thought out-loud. He positioned himself on top of Fox._

 _"Wolf, please let me go." Fox panicked, struggling against the restraints, completely in vain._

 _"Hush, little puppy." Wolf grabbed a ball-gag, and roughly attached it to Fox. "You'll be fine, I'm in control." Fox whimpered and whined, trying everything to free himself. "I'm gonna hurt you real good, pup." Wolf positioned his cock at the entrance of Fox's tailhole. Then, he quickly, and roughly, arched his back._

Fox jolted upright, panting heavily. _'What the hell was that?'_ Fox thought, but before he could think any further, he felt a certain wetness down below. "Shit!" Fox said a bit too loud. He couldn't believe it was one of 'those' dreams. He opened his door and quietly walked downstairs to see if he woke Wolf. He found a softly sleeping lupine, using one of the pillows to cuddle with. _'Poor Wolf, he must be so lonely,'_ Fox thought, he felt water begin to fill his eyes. He walked back upstairs, walking to his bedroom for an extra set of clothes. He went to the bathroom and did the same thing as he does everyday. Instead of making breakfast just for himself, he also made a rather large one for Wolf, a meal fit for a king. After breakfast, Fox grabbed his uniform and made his way back to work.

Wolf woke to a fantastic aroma that filled his nostrils. He yawned and stretched, releasing some tension, as he felt the welcoming coldness of a hardwood floor. He averted his eyes to the rooms and the furniture around him. There was an archway to his right that led to the kitchen. The living room had a flat screen television with the couch placed in front of it, being in the middle of the room. To his left was a guest bathroom and the laundry room beside it. Finally, there was a staircase in the back of the living room, which led to two rooms. The master bedroom to the left, and the main bathroom to the right. Wolf made his way back to the kitchen. On the counter, in the middle of the room, was a note and a plate complete with: eggs, sausage, biscuits and gravy, toast, and bacon. Wolf silently thanked Fox for the meal. After he finished eating, he picked up the piece of paper beside him, it read:

 _Good morning, Wolf! I hope you had a wonderful night. I saw how you slept, and well I want us to go pick some stuff out for you. I was also wondering if you wanted to do anything tomorrow. We can discuss that when I get home around five. I took my car, so I'll be home faster, you better still be there when I get home. Have a fantastic day!_

Wolf read the note, wondering why Fox was doing all of this. He decided when Fox got home, he would have a special something for him. Planting his feet on the tiled floor, he ran the hot water to clean the dishes. Fox had no dishwasher, so he had to do them by hand.

Today was a smooth and easy day for Fox. Furs wanted to eat at home, having pizza, it was Friday after all. Fox made his way back to his car. It wasn't one of those fancy flying cars everyone had. There was less traffic on the ground and everything still worked. Fox put the pedal to the floor, the speed limits are higher because there was less traffic. He wanted to get home as fast as possible, to give Wolf all the time he needs. Fox had no clue why he felt this way. Pity, he felt pity for him, it was the only logical explanation.  
Fox drove up the dirt path, opening his garage with one of many commands in his car. He turned off the ignition, hearing the soft patting of his feet as he walked to the door.

"Hey Wolf, I'm home!" Fox yelled, opening the door. What he saw stopped him in his track. The house had no dirt, dust, or dirty clothes anywhere. It was so clean Fox thought he was in the wrong house until:

"Oh, hey, Fox!" Wolf came walking downstairs. "I hope you don't mind, but I spruced up the place a little bit."

"A little bit?" Fox said. "I wonder what your "a lot" is."

"Heh, I did go a bit overboard didn't I?" Wolf chuckled." Well, uh, you said you wanted to take me somewhere and wanted to discuss plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh, right," Fox was still surprised he had never seen anything so clean. "G-get in the car, we can discuss plans there."

"So, where are we going?" Wolf asked, getting on the passenger side.

"To the mall, we're going to pick out some clothes for you," Fox stated, starting the car. "We're also going to get a new communicator for you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, don't you need the credits?"

"Wolf, today was payday, and I have credits saved, Fox told Wolf. "Plus, you need this stuff, just look at you."

Wolf looked at the many holes in his clothes. "I think I look hot," Wolf said, flexing his muscles.

 _'Yeah, with those muscles being shown'_ Fox thought. "That may be true, but you still need clothes."

"Alright then." Wolf said. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about going to the movies and walk around the park, sound good?"

"Sounds just fine to me."

Fox drove, the only sound being the gentle humming of the engine. Then, a question popped into Fox's head."What all did you do back at the house?"

"I just cleaned everything, cleaned the dishes, did the laundry, organized a few things, dusted, swept, mopped, and made the bed."

"Wow, you did all of that in eight hours?"

"Yep, didn't stop for a single break."

"Wow, Wolf, you must be exhausted."

"Not really, being the wolf I am, you don't tire as easy, you know running all the time."

"Oh, well we're here."

Lucky for them, there was a spot in front, A glowing sign spelled out: "Fox's Lot".

"Is everything named after you?" Wolf asked, noticing just how many things were named after the vulpine. Car shops, malls, restaurants, basically everything had at least one building each named after him.

"I suppose," Fox started. "I told everyone I didn't want to be bothered, so they started naming stuff after me." Fox locked the car, as the duo felt the gentle wind flow through their fur. "I guess that's their way of honoring me."

"Oh, I guess that's why you aren't getting swarmed."

Fox and Wolf made their way to the entrance to the mall. The doors slide open and a large area filled with items furs can buy was reveled.

"Well, go pick out some outfits, I'll go get your communicator," Fox started toward the electronics. "Oh, I'll meet you at the changing rooms."

"Alright, see you there," Wolf walked toward the clothes department. He kept his head down, hoping no one would notice him. His only camouflage being dirt he rubbed in his face a long time ago. It's been there so long it's mostly a part of him now. Overcrowded places also made him uncomfortable, even if he didn't have any charges he would still have his head down. He was worried that if Fox noticed him, someone else could.

After finding five outfits, one for each of the weekdays. He made his way back to the changing room. Fox was there, just as he said he would be.

"You can pick out more than that," Fox saw him holding only five outfits, then he noticed something else. "Why do you only have black muscle shirts and blue jean?"

Wolf shrugged, "Only thing I really like, and I'm used to them, five outfits is good enough for me, and I know they fit me so let's go." Wolf said, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Packed places like this bother me, and I'm still a wanted criminal."

"Wait, hold up, your charges haven't been dropped?" Fox said, surprised that Wolf even dared come to the mall without telling him he was still wanted.

"Not even close, it actually rose after the Invasion, imagine that."

"Wonder why no one has turned you in."

"You seriously didn't recognize my face?"

"I did, but I thought that was aging, or some other thing."

"No, Fox, this is dirt that I used to hide myself."

"Okay, wow, you're taking a shower when we get home." Fox grabbed Wolf's clothes and led them to the check-out station.

"But it's the only thing that keeps me from being found."

"I'll take care of that tomorrow."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Wolf didn't think anything could be done.

The two canines once again felt that gentle breeze as they made their way back to the car. Getting in, Fox and Wolf heard the purring of the engine. They buckled up and made their way back home.

Driving up that all-familiar path, Fox parked where he usually does, as close as possible to the door. They walked up the stone steps, which was connected to a porch.

Fox turned the door knob and pulled, "Ladies first."

Wolf chuckled, "Chivalry's not dead after all, such a gentleman."

Getting inside, Fox told Wolf: "You can use my shower, it's better, and it has everything all set."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem, while you do that I'll activate your brand new communicator," Fox said that last part in a game-host voice.

"Has anyone told you that you're an idiot?"

"Nah, I'm just childish."

"I'm pretty sure that you're both and a bit..." Wolf circled his ear, the signal for "crazy." "...you know."

Fox chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, now go take a shower you fleabag, I'll probably have to torch this couch."

"You might need to dump it in a pool of acid."

They both were smiling from the numerous jokes. Fox had to admit, Wolf looked cute smiling, he needs it.

After about an hour or two, Fox heard patting of paws behind him.

"Now there's the Wolf I remember," Fox said as he turned around, looking at Wolf who was only in his boxers. _'Damn he's so hot, those muscles are perfect, fitting him so well with the rest of him.'_ Fox dismissed the thought, it was fine to call another guy hot, right? "I activated your communicator, and I put my number into it."

"Alright, thanks a lot Fox, for everything," Wolf said, taking a seat next to Fox on the couch.

"You're very welcome, Wolf." Fox told the lupine. "I'm happy to help any way I can."

"I just wish there was more people like you."

"Hey, who knows, there could be people out there who'll help."

"Like hell, there is no way someone is crazy enough to help a wanted criminal, no offense."

"None taken, you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Fox turned to go to bed. "I'm going to bed Wolf, good night, sweet dreams."

"Good night, Fox."

 _Darkness surrounded the lupine, who was standing in a beam of light. "Hello?" Wolf took a step forward, falling down a hole. He just kept falling, it seemed like he fell forever. Until he landed in a normal looking room, bed, dresser, everything essential for a bedroom. Wolf looked around, for all he could tell he was alone, surprise, surprise. There was something familiar about this room, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He edged toward the door, hoping he can get out of this place. He slowly opened the door then out of no where, the door busted open. "Fox?" Wolf asked, seeing a certain vulpine walk in._

 _"No boy, don't you recognize your alpha?" The vulpine slowly grew, light brown fur turning dark grey. The vulpine slowly changed into a lupine that looked exactly like Wolf. He was just taller, bulkier, and was missing an eyepatch._

 _"Dad! You get the hell away from me!" Wolf panicked, backing toward the back of the room._

 _"You pathetic mutt, why are you running, should've known you was a coward." The taller lupine got closer to the quivering small lupine. "Seems like you need to be taught a lesson." He cracked his knuckles. That sound made Wolf cower deeper into the corner. The taller male picked Wolf up by the neck. He punched Wolf again and again. It seemed like this misery was never going to end. The alpha male let go of the bloody lupine. He proceeded to kick him in the sides. Wolf was sure his sides must be broken from the searing pain that cover him. Finally, the man took out a collar and clamped it around Wolf's neck. "Never take this off or I swear I'll make what just happened seem like a love tap." The father threatened, "This is to show who your alpha is." He rose his fist, preparing to knock-out the lupine._

The lupine shot up screaming. He then curled his knees to his chest. Wolf started rocking back in forth, whimpering from that dream. He wouldn't call it a dream, because it really happened.

Fox heard screaming from downstairs, then faint whimpers. He threw the covers off as he ran downstairs to see if Wolf was ok. What he found was truly heart-wrenching. He saw that tough Wolf he knew curled up in a fetal position.

"Wolf are you ok?" Fox said, talking softly as not scare the wolf.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok." Wolf said, as he turned to where he was sitting normally. "Just a bad dream is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fox said, concerned for the lupine. The vulpine sat in the middle, to the left of the lupine.

"I-I can't tell you, I t-told him I wouldn't."

"Wolf, it's ok, talking can make it better." Fox wrapped his arm around Wolf's shoulders, pulling him closer, doing his best to comfort him.

"Well it was about my father." Wolf started. "H-he used to beat me all the time." Tears began to make their way down Wolf's face. "He is the reason I have to wear this e-eyepatch." Wolf couldn't believe he was showing weakness in front of his rival. _'Maybe my dad was right after all.'_ Wolf thought. Tears were now flowing faster down his face. "H-he told me to where this collar and never take it off or else he w-would, he would..." Wolf couldn't get that last part out. The pain in his chest was growing.

"It's fine Wolf, that was in the past, there are people who are willing to help." Fox started slowly moving his paw up and down Wolf's shoulder.

"I'm a m-monster, everyone hates me, I'm wanted DEAD or alive," Wolf empathized the "dead". "I-I'm s-sure everyone wants me d-dead." Tears were flowing freely now as Wolf shook from the aching pain in his heart. "And on top of t-that, I'm always going to be alone, I-I'm not going to have any m-mate, just going to be alone, no f-friends, no f-family."

"I don't want you dead, Wolf," Fox started rocking Wolf, doing the best he could to comfort Wolf. "And hey, you have me."

"Yeah, r-right, y-you're just going to leave m-me, just like e-everyone else does." Wolf was breaking down now, tears flowing like a river, agonizing pain filled his whole chest, and he was shaking uncontrollably. "I-I just d-don't know where I-I w-went wrong, there's n-nothing d-different between m-me and y-you, j-just paid by two d-different b-bosses." Wolf struggled to say.

"Shh, shh, I promise Wolf, I'll never leave you, I'll be here for you," Fox kept rocking Wolf. "It's ok, it's all going to be alright." After a few minutes of rocking, and comforting, Wolf's sobs and shaking died down.

"T-thank you, Fox, no one has ever cared like you do." Wolf looked away from Fox, ashamed for what he just did. He was supposed to be strong in the face of his rival and he just broke down.

"It's alright Wolf," Fox turned Wolf's muzzle, where they was now facing each other. "Everything is just fine," Fox said, wiping away Wolf's tears.

"Thanks again Fox, it means a lot to me," Wolf placed his muzzle deep into Fox's chest as Fox was petting him softly. Wolf quickly found his sight enveloped in darkness as he slipped back into the world of dreams.

* * *

 _I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner, I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try my best to update sooner than I did on this one! Until next time!_


	3. Preparations

Fox: *violently shakes narrator* "Stop sleeping on the job, damn it."

Wolf: "I wouldn't wake him up if I was you, do you know what happens in this chapter?"

Fox: "Yes, but I'm excited for the later chapters."

Wolf: "Of course you are."

Narrator: "Huh, what's the price of the monkey in the waterslide?"

Fox and Wolf: "Uh ok?"

Narrator: "Ugh, how long have I been out?"

Fox: "Ages, get on with the story."

Narrator: "Ok ok."

* * *

Fox woke up feeling the firm body of Wolf with his arms wrapped around him tightly. He felt the warm, silky fur run through his paw as he petted the lupine softly. He responded by pushing his head back, deepening the petting.

"Hey Wolf, it's time to get up." Fox said, turning his petting to rubbing between Wolf's shoulders.

"Mmm, five more minutes," Wolf said lazily.

"No lazybones, we have to get ready for today." Fox flicked the lupine's ear. Wolf flicked it again in response.

"Fine, but only because we have plans." Wolf sighed as he got up.

"Go get ready, I have to go make a phone call." Fox took out his communicator as he went outside to the porch. He checked the time, 8:30, that's great. He could call without waking the fur. The vulpine typed in some numbers. Then he clicked the green "send" button, signaling the beginning of the call.

"This is the Corneria Defense Force, General Peppy speaking." Came an all-familiar voice through the communicator.

"Hello Peppy, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Fox said, being friendly.

"Oh, hey Fox! How have you been?" Peppy was excited to hear his formal leader's voice.

"I'm doing great Peppy."

"That's great to hear Fox. So why did you call?"

"Well I...uh...I called to ask for a huge favor."

"Sure Fox, anything, just ask away."

"Before I say this, you said "anything"."

"Alright Fox, what is it?"

"I...uh...I want you to...um... clear Wolf of all his charges."

"Hahaha, nice joke Fox, seriously though why'd you call?"

"I wasn't joking Peppy."

"Are you crazy? Wolf doesn't deserve to be cleared!"

"Why is that?"

"He killed INNOCENTS Fox! Furs with families!"

"Oh, like we did?" Fox stayed surprisingly calm.

"He just can't be trusted." Peppy's attitude changed. What Fox said hit him like a brick wall.

"That means we can't be either. There is nothing different between Wolf and us. He was paid to kill and so were we. Only difference was: we were on different sides. That automatically makes him the worst fur who has ever lived? Besides he saved our asses. If it wasn't for him we would be dead. Everyone in the system would be dead or being used for God knows what. So we don't have the right to be saying someone exactly like us deserves to be a fucking homeless fur that no one gives a fuck about!" Fox didn't know what it was, but he felt very defensive for the lupine. He normally wouldn't be so evil to a longtime friend or his dad-like figure.

"Ok Fox, calm down, I'll drop his charges, effective immediately."

"Thanks, Peppy. I have to go, Fox out." Fox's anger vanished when he heard those words. He ended the call before Peppy could say anything else. He was excited to tell Wolf the amazing news. He ran back inside, instantly looking for Wolf.

"Wolf!" Fox yelled, signaling he was looking for the lupine.

"In the kitchen."

Fox padded across the living room to the kitchen. Wolf was sitting on a bar stool beside the counter, drinking coffee. "I made you a glass." Wolf said, handing Fox the cup.

"Thanks, I have some amazing news Wolf." The vulpine was getting really excited, Wolf really needed this. In fact, his tail wagged uncontrollably, unable to contain his excitement.

"What is it Fox?" Wolf's ears perked at attention.

"I called in a favor and I was able to drop all your charges."

"Really? You dropped ALL my charges?"

"I sure did Wolf."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" The lupine jumped out of his chair. He quickly ran over to Fox and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Thank you for everything." Wolf said crying tears of joy. His tail wagged furiously behind him.

"You're very welcome Wolf, but you only had to say "thank you" once."

"No amount of "thank you"s will be enough. Is there any way I can repay you?" Wolf said as he broke up the hug.

"Just come enjoy life today. Wait, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That." Fox extended his pointer finger at Wolf's muzzle. Where it was turned upwards and his fangs were showing. "Is that a grin? Is Wolfie grinning?" Fox said, his face being painted with a grin of its own.

"I'm just so damn happy. It feels so fantastic." His tail was wagging uncontrollably.

"You might need to stop that tail of yours before you cause an earthquake." The younger male's tail wagged faster as well. Seeing that big, bad wolf, who didn't have a childhood nor any friends, having the time of his life. It filled the vulpine with joy. "Anyhow, you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please, do you want any help?" Wolf's grin died down a bit, but his tail hasn't slowed at all.

"Sure Wolf, the more the merrier. Can you get all the food out?"

"Alright, but what are we having?"

"I'll let you chose, today is all about you." Fox thought today should be Wolf's day.

"Aw thanks Fox." The older male's grin returned and his tail picked up speed. He pulled the handle on the refrigerator, opening it. He grabbed the eggs, sausage, and bacon. "Here you go Fox, and...uh could you teach me how to cook?"

"Thanks Wolf. You never learned how to cook?"

"No, I've just been living on take-out and that gross space food." How the lupine kept his tail wagging, Fox had no idea. Anyone who was the most wanted criminal and suddenly had their charges dropped, their tail would probably wag non-stop.

"Alright, well first you start with a teaspoon of..." The vulpine continued teaching the older male how to cook. He perked his ears as he hung on every word. "...and that's how you cook bacon." The vulpine finished his lecture.

"Huh, breakfast doesn't take long to make."

"Not at all, and it's the most important meal of the day."

"Really?"

"I believe it is with all the nutrition and stuff." Fox sat the plates, one on the left end of the counter, the other on the right.

"Thank you Fox," Wolf said, sitting down.

"No problem." The two males finished their meal in silence. They wanted to finish quickly to have more time later.

"You want to go ahead and go or stay here for a bit?" Fox asked, picking up the plates and sitting them in the sink.

"Let's stay here for a bit." The older male said, waling into the living room and turning on the t.v. He switched the channel to the news to see if it was going to rain. What he heard though made his tail wag again.

 _"This just in: A wanted criminal by the name of Wolf O'Donnell has been cleared of all his charges due to compelling evidence. This evidence shows we would not be alive if Wolf didn't lend a helping hand." A video appeared on screen. It showed Wolf diving into the Aparoid nest in his Wolfen. A few seconds later, a blinding flash signaled the detonation. "We are fairly certain Wolf is still alive. If you meet him, don't run or call the police, he is not hostile."_

"How did you survive all of that?" Fox asked, making the lupine jump.

"Well I..." Wolf stopped mid-sentence, he noticed Fox's ears were flattened against his skull."...what's wrong?"

"I feel terrible about that day."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The vulpine started, shuffling his feet. "We left you there to die." Fox hung his head low as he continued. "And that video you just saw, that was taken from the Great Fox, w-we had it the e-entire time." He clenched his fist as sorrow began to fill him. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as fresh tears began to fall.

"What? You had the video the entire time and you didn't bother to use it?" The older male clenched his fists, anger flowing through him.

"W-we thought you d-died." The vulpine felt like shit for what he did and Wolf wasn't making it any better. _'You deserve this, you didn't even look back as he sacrificed himself.'_

"You could've turned it in so furs would've thought I died as a hero instead of a fucking maniac!" Wolf's claws dug into the palm of his paw. Looking at the vulpine made him see red as his anger became more intense. That stupid, selfish, quivering, ashamed, crying vulpine. _'Wait, he's crying? He must feel bad about what happened. I really screwed up, snapping at him like I did.'_ Wolf thought, his fists loosened, the red from his vision faded, along with the anger. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Fox, I-I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok Wolf, I-I deserve it."

"No you don't Fox, you used that video to clear my bounty."

"No I-I didn't, Peppy did."

"Well you took me to that restaurant when I was about to eat garbage."

"That was a disaster."

"I had a wonderful time. You also made breakfast for me, bought a communicator and clothes for me, made me laugh when I thought I never would enjoy something like that again, and you gave me a place to live." The older male wrapped his arms around the vulpine. He jumped as Wolf grazed his sides. "What was that?"

The vulpine's tears have stopped, hearing Wolf say all the stuff he did made him feel better. "Don't get any ideas, but I'm ticklish." Fox knew he screwed up the moment he saw the lupine's mischievous grin. The older male lifted him and layed him on the couch. He crawled on top of the vulpine, straddling his hips, effectively pinning him to the couch. Wolf moved his paw down to Fox's abs.

"W-Wolf, don't you dare."

"Too late, Foxy." Wolf moved his fingers quickly on the vulpine's stomach.

"Hahaha, W-Wolf s-stop, please." Fox wiggled and squirmed, trying to get free. The lupine moved his other paw between the younger male's ears, hoping to find a certain spot. "W-Wolf don't, please." Fox felt Wolf get closer to his soft spot. The vulpine whimpered and whined, silently begging for Wolf to stop.

"I got you now, pup." The lupine scratched deeply behind Fox's right ear. The vulpine's body didn't know what to do. One of his legs struggled to get free while the other kicked from the scratching. He panted with his tongue out while he laughed. The vulpine felt his crotch rub against Wolf's backside from the movement in his legs. He didn't think much about it until he felt it harden.

"W-WOLF, G-GET OFF." Fox panicked while he struggled even more furiously.

"What's wrong pup?" Wolf paused his assault. He obviously didn't notice the "situation." "D-did I do something..." Wolf stopped mid-sentence. "...oh wow, you're big, pup." The lupine said, feeling Fox's erection.

"Wolf!" The vulpine placed his paws on the side of his muzzle to hide his embarrassment. "Y-you couldn't think of anything else to say?"

"You look cute when you blush."

"Wolf! C-can you p-please get off?" The tip of Fox's ears, and the sides of his muzzle, were bright red in embarrassment. Wolf's comments were not making the situation any better. In fact, they made the vulpine blush even worse.

"I don't think you want me to get off."

"Y-yes I do, p-please get off."

"Oh? If you really wanted me off your dick wouldn't be hard now would it?" The lupine chuckled when he saw the vulpine's expression and his paws over his muzzle. _'Damn he's so cute.'_ Wolf thought as he grinned at the younger male.

"W-Wolf, just g-get off so I can get r-ready." Fox looked up at the wolf, silently pleading with his eyes.

"Ok I'll get off but only because you gave me those adorable eyes." The lupine planted his feet back on the floor.

"Wolf can you say something that's not embarrassing?"

"Nope, you looked so adorable when you blush, now are you going to get up or hide that beautiful face of yours?"

Fox just growled deeply at Wolf as he got up to go take a shower.

 _'Damn Wolf, I've never been this embarrassed.'_ Fox growled as he turned the nob toward "hot" under the showerhead. He walked across the hall to his bedroom to grab an outfit. Normally he would just wrap a towel around him and change in his room. But he didn't want Wolf to see him without any clothes on.

When the vulpine got back inside the bathroom, he turned the lock on the door so Wolf wouldn't get in and embarrass him again.  
Fox sighed as he felt warm water run through his fur. He ran his fingers through his coat, making sure everything got wet. His paws went lower and lower until he reached his cock. It was still hard from the whole ordeal that happened. The vulpine wrapped his fingers around his sheath. Then, he slid up to his knot. Next, he wrapped his paw around it and squeezed, making a moan escape his muzzle. Finally, he made his way to the base of his shaft. He stroked, slowly at first, to the tip and back down. He picked up the pace, placing one paw on the wall, as he moaned lowly. He closed his eyes as his mind slipped into a fantasy.

 _The vulpine was back on the couch. Wolf had him pinned, it was like earlier. This time though, they both were naked._

 _"Wolf?" The vulpine was bewildered from the sight. "What the hell is going on?"_

 _"Just giving you what your body wants." The lupine said as he steered Fox's dick to his entrance. The smaller male moaned as Wolf's tight inner walls wrapped around his cock._

Back in the shower, Fox planted his forehead on the wall. He used both paws to furiously stroke his shaft, already feeling his climax come closer. He moaned and groaned as he pumped his hips, meeting his paws every time they came down.

"W-Wolf!" The vulpine yelled a bit too loud as his seed shot out, covering his paws. He raised them to his muzzle, smelling the semen. _'Wow that smells so amazing, I wonder...'_ Fox thought as he positioned his paw a bit lower, his fingertips now even with his muzzle. He wrapped his mouth around his cum-soaked fingers. _'Mmm tastes so amazing, I wonder how Wolf's tastes.'_ The vulpine realized what he just thought. _'Ok that's it, Fox stop this.'_ He removed his fingers and quickly scrubbed his paws roughly, getting all the cum out. He immediately regretted his decision. _'What is wrong with you Fox? You're not gay, you have a girlfriend for crying out loud. You've been told that being gay is wrong, but is it?'_ The vulpine's mind was a swirling mess of confusing thoughts. "Ok, being gay isn't right, just focus on Krystal." Fox hoped saying it out-loud would make it true. However, the more he thought about it, the more he saw being gay as a good thing. "Deep breathes Fox." Fox inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming his mind. _'Alright Fox, you're not gay and that's final.'_ Fox felt better now that his mind has come to a decision.

When the vulpine was finished with his shower, he dried off and made his way back downstairs, after putting his outfit on. "Oh hey, pup." Wolf said when he heard the creaking of the stairs. "Sounded like you had fun in the shower." He said as he winked at the younger male.

 _'Fuck, here he goes again.'_ Fox felt yet another blush, from the older male, creep up. "Just get ready." There was a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Alright then," the lupine chuckled, detecting Fox's annoyance. The two canines put their finishing touches on their preparations. All they had to do was brush their teeth and put their boots on, so it didn't take long.

"Damn it, we forgot to get you a new pair of boots." Fox said, noticing the lupine putting on a pair of boots with mud-covered soles and a large hole where his foot stuck out.

"What's wrong with them?" Wolf has wore those boots ever since he joined in the war, he has gotten used to them.

"Just look at them!" The smaller male said, pointing at the hole in the boots. "We're stopping to get you some boots."

"Can we do that after the park?" The larger male was really excited to go to the park.

"Fine, what do you want me to bring?"

"What do you have?"

"I have a Frisbee, basketball, and a football."

"Can I choose two things?"

"I'm gonna guess the football and basketball."

"Ooh that's gonna cost you some points, we was looking for football and Frisbee." It was Wolf's turn to impersonate a game-host voice.

"And you call me childish." The two canines shared a small chuckle. "I can tell you're in a hurry to get to the park, so get in the car."

"Last one there is a spoiled pup!" Wolf said, already running for the car.

The younger male got to the care a second after the lupine did. "Hey, you had a head start, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair, spoiled pup."

"Let's make a deal, you don't call me "spoiled pup" and I'll give you the rights to the radio."

"Fair enough, it's a deal."

The two canines sat down on their respective sides. Fox turned the key as the humming of the car resonated through the garage. Wolf instantly turned the radio to a rock 'n roll station.

"Oh I love this song!" Wolf tapped his claws to the beat as he started singing. "First things first, I'ma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way things have been, oh-ooh. The way that things have been, oh-ooh."  
Fox thought it was cute when the older male would howl every time it said "oh-ooh."" Hey Wolf, who sings this song?"

"Imagine Dragons."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Hey! Rude, so rude." They both smiled idiotically and shared a laugh. Completely disregarding Fox's comment, Wolf continued his singing. The younger male had to admit the lupine was pretty good. He would get really into the songs. Sadly it had to end sometime.

"Hey Mr. Singer-of-the-year, we're here." The vulpine had to nudge the older male to get his attention.

"Can we go after this song is finished?"

"Sure Wolf."

"I'm only a wolf," the younger male chuckled at Wolf who had changed the last word to match his species."With this chamber who's got me. I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster. A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger."

"Bravo, bravo, magnificent, marvelous," the vulpine clapped his paws as Wolf bowed the best he could in the car. They both planted their boots on the ground. Fox had got out of the car but Wolf was still seated. "What are you doing Wolf?

"Oh I'm just taking my boots off."

"Wait why couldn't we stop and get you new boots if you was going to take them off anyways?"

"Because I wanted to get here as early as possible, and right over there is a shop we can walk to."

"Oh, why are you taking your boots off for?"

"I like the feel of grass under my feet and plus the park isn't really a place for boots."

"That's true, allow me to join you then." Both males removed their boots, now barefooted. Fox grabbed the Frisbee and football out of the back seat. "Which one do you want to use first?"

"How about football?" The lupine waited at the back of the car.

"Football it is then, let's go." The two canines walked through the gate. A vast space of luscious green grass stretched in front of them. A stone path, to the left, led to the park grounds with swings and slides. To the right, there was another path that was the walking trail. Wolf and Fox made their way to the grass where they'll enjoy the day at the park.

* * *

 _Finally! Here's chapter 3, I hope it was worth the wait._


	4. The Weekend part 2

_Due to technical difficulties (well a fight between Fox and the narrator) there are no behind the scenes footage._

* * *

"Go long!" A grey wolf yelled at a younger and smaller vulpine. Holding the leather ball, the lupine leaned his arm back. He then launched his arm forward, sending the ball into a perfect spiral accross the field.

"I got it, I got it!" The younger canine said while runningto the spot where the ball would land. "Got ya." Fox said as he felt his paws wrap around the ole pigskin. He looked back down to get ready to throw the ball back. However, Wolf was running toward him and was already so close the vulpine couldn't get out of the way. "Oh shit," was all he could say before the lupine's body came crashing down on him.

"You're too slow, pup." Wolf chuckled at the younger male under him.

The first thing Fox noticied was that the larger male's crotch was between his legs. _'Damn it, why does something sexual always have to happen with him? And why come my brain always notices it?'_ Fox growled softly at the thought. "Damn you're heavy Wolf." He said, struggling against the body keeping him glued to the ground.

Wolf slipped off of Fox, laughing a bit, and offered his hand for the younger to get up. "You want to rest for a bit?"

"Sure, let's go up under that tree over there." Fox pointed at a small hill that the sun's rays shined down on. A tree shielded some of the ground from the rays.

The two canines walked across the green blades of grass to that tree that was perfect for cooling off under. Fox glued his back to the tree, whereas Wolf lied down on the grass near the vulpine.

"So much better." Wolf sighed as he placed his paws under his head for support. He wanted to take a nap, so naturally he shut his eyes.

"Hey Wolf." Fox started, oblivious to the fact that Wolf wanted to sleep.

The lupine growled lowly, a bit annoyed, but he knew Fox wanted to talk. "Yes pup?" The lupine sat up and was now eye-level with the other, also putting his back against the tree.

"Why don't you get a girlfriend? You could probably get one. You're amazing, you made me have the time of my life and it's not even over yet. You're clean, the whole entire time you've been at my house I haven't seen one mess made by you, heck you even cleaned my messes. You have a great..." _'Don't say body, for the love of God don't say body'_ Fox almost let it slip, it would've been hard for him to explain himself."...personality. You're charges have been dropped. I'm sure there are a lot less haters out there now."

"I have...wait, do you love me pup?"

"I uh..." Fox was at a stand-still, he didn't love Wolf in that way. However, he also didn't want to hurt him in any way. "I love you as a brotherly figure."

"Oh ok. I have many reasons why I don't want a mate. First, I don't want to settle down, I want to go back to the skies and beyond that. Secondly, if, and that's a big "if", I find someone, then that fur would have to keep up with me. Lastly, I was never actually meant to be loved and I was trained not to love. I was born for war and love would've gotten in the way."

Fox noticied how the older male avoided gender-specific words. "Wolf, are you gay?"

"I doubt it, but I don't know if I am or not, I haven't felt any attraction to any gender. If I ever do, it could be a guy or it could be a girl."

"So you've never felt love; you don't think you'll ever feel it?"

"Not even close, only fur I've ever really loved was my mom. Hell, that was twenty years ago. This necklace is the only thing I have from her now." The lupine pulled out a piece of golden yellow metal in the shape of a swirl that curved downwards to a point. "Ha, you should've saw the first time I put it on. It fits perfectly now and I was six at the time. You can probably imagine how big it was."

"Haha, I can imagine. So did you feel a friendship-type love for Leon or Panther?"

"Those fucking idiots ran away like cowards when they realisied they could die in the bomb explosion. I was warming up to them around that time." Venom encased every word that escaped the lupine's muzzle.

"Oh wow, damn that just sucks." Fox was speechless, he would've thought there would be at least SOMETHING good in the older's life.

"I just don't understand why everyone I've even remotely liked has betrayed me. The one fur I've loved has died. My dad ended up in jail, everyone in my life has vanished in one way or another. That's why I'm scared." Wolf felt water form in his eyes, not in sadness, no, it was anger. Anger at life, anger at the furs who has betrayed him in the past.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of losing you, pup. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I've learned to love you the same way you do to me, and it's only been three days."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big pup now!" Fox said, flexing his normal-sized muscles.

"You're really great at cheering me up." The lupine smiled as he ruffled the younger male's head fur.

"I'll cheer you up anytime."

"How about cheering up my stress?" Wolf spread his legs wide, making his intentions very clear. "You know what to do."

"I-I uh... c-can't um..." Fox almost instantly blushed brightly through his fur. He struggled to talk, his embarrassment held his tongue down.

"Pffft-ahahahah! Hey there Tomatoe, haha!" Wolf laughed hysterically at the vulpine's expression.

"You're suck a dick, Wolf."

"I bet that's why you love me." The older male winked, still chuckling at the other.

"Grrr... Let's just go play Frisbee." The vulpine got up, still not fully recovered from his embarrassment.

Once they made it back to the open area, Fox placed the football down on the grass near him. "Are you ready, Wolf?"

"Yeah, whenever you are." The lupine got ready to catch the disk the younger male threw.

The lupine tried to throw the disk, but it fell straight to the ground. "I uh... dont actually know how to throw one of these."

"You can throw a football in a perfect spiral, but you can't throw a Frisbee?"

"Hey! They are two different things."

"Fine, I'll just teach you." Fox reached for the older's paw but hesitated. "Uh... may I?" Wolf nodded and the vulpine grabbed his paw. "You put your fingers in these places." Fox noticied how tense the lupine's paw was. "Why are you so tense?" The older male just shrugged and stared at the vulpine's paw that was still on his. "Anyway, after that all you have to do is move your arm like this and let go." Fox released his paw and went back to his spot. "Go ahead, try it." Wolf sent the Frisbee flying, but it wasn't perfectly straight. "Wow, you're a fast learner."

"I learned from the best." Wolf said as he caught the disk and sent it back to the previous thrower.

After half an hour of throwing the Frisbee, Fox grabbed the football and put both items back in the car.

"Want to go for a walk around the park?" The vulpine asked while he approached the older male at the gate.

"Sure a walk sounds great." After Wolf walked inside, he held the gate open for the younger male. "After you."

"Thanks, Wolf." Fox slipped past the other and waited at a lamp post. "Want to race?"

"Sure." Wolf automatically started running.

"Wait!" The vulpine just smiled at the wolf's tactics. "Let's have a good clean race. One the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Fox easily took the lead; leaving the lupine way behind. The younger looked back, he was so far ahead he couldn't even see Wolf. _'Thank God, I can rest a bit.'_ Fox panted heaily, he had no where near as much endurance as the older male. Fox waited and waited but the lupine never showed up. _'I might as well run to the finish line and wait there.'_ He turned and started his run, but was quickly interrupted by a large figure knocking him to the ground.

"Guess who!" A certain wolf grinned at the younger male, that was pinned under said wolf. "Come now, you didn't think you could run from Lord O'Donnell?"

"Damn it, Wolf." Fox was stilled dazed from the force of the impact. "Why do you always have to pin me?"

"I have to show my dominance somehow." Wolf got off of the younger male and slung him over his shoulder. "Up you go."

"Wolf! Put me back down!" Fox kicked and wiggled for freedom, but to no effect. Soon he sighed and just gave up. He didn't notice that Wolf was carrying him through the forest. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll love it, trust me."

It didn't take long until Fox heard the soft music of a wave slapping against land. "Where are-"

"Close your eyes and do what I say."

"Eyes closed." Fox felt the soft ground beneath his feet and no longer felt the lupine's shoulder digging into him.

"Walk this way until I say to stop." Wolf placed one paw onto Fox's left shoulder and led him to the direction he wanted him to go. "That's perfect, now turn around and sit down." Fox did as he was told. He felt smooth ground that mixed well with the gentle breeze that ran through his fur. "You can open your eyes now."

"Wow." Was all the fox could say before his very breathe escaped him. He had an open view of a large lake. Sunlight danced across crystal-blue water that splashed against the banks. The breeze softly pushed the trees, making thme sway from side to side. "This is beautiful, Wolf."

"You like it, pup?" Wolf said, taking a seat beside the vulpine.

"Like it? I love it!"

"We could come camp here next weekend."

"Can we even do that?"

"Well it's outside of the park and this isn't anyone's property."

"Then I'd love to camp here."

"Can't wait." The lupine smiled and his tail thumped against the ground.

The two canines sat in silence, enjoying the view. Soon Fox broke it by saying: "I would've never thought you would like to sing."

"Yeah, whenever I sing along with a song it's like all my worries just wash away. I'll listen to just about any song, as long as it's not instrumental." Wolf was a little embarrassed, "Lord O'Donnell" wasn't supposed to sing. "I especially like rock 'n roll songs cause they pump me up. They give me so much energy I feel like I could do anything."

"I feel the same way. I don't really have a favorite type though. Music just makes you feel alive."

Wolf just nodded a "yes" and they went back to their comfortable silence. "I'm going for a swim, you coming?"

"We don't have any swimming trunks or towels."

"It's called a skinny dip, pup. And I'll just probably dry off from the sun."

"B-but you don't know what's in there, it could be filthy." Fox didn't want to see Wolf naked. So he tried his best to talk him out of it.

"Look at it, Fox. It's crystal clear, I highly doubt there's anything life-threatening in there." Wolf pulled his shirt off, revealing his incredible body. This, of course, caused the vulpine to blush wildly. "Aw is my body too much for puppy to handle?" The lupine flexed his biceps, making the younger get that much brighter. He wanted to cover his eyes, look away, anything to keep his gaze off of Wolf, but he couldn't do anything but stare.

 _'Damn it, stop staring, STOP IT NOW!'_ Wolf slowly removed his pants, making the younger male's heart beat quicken. _'FUCKING STOP! You can't just go after Wolf, a male, while you're dating Krystal!'_ That snapped him out of it. Before Wolf could remove his boxers, the vulpine covered his eyes and looked away. A part of him, the part he loathed so much, was disappointed. Most of him was relieved. Fox slowly opened his eyes after he heard the lupine's splash.

"Come on, pup. The water feels nice!" The soaking wet lupine beckoned the other to join him.

"B-but I-I uhm..." The younger male scratched the back of his head in shyness.

"Oh come on, the water is perfect. It's not the same without you. Don't be shy, I already know what you're packing."

"F-fine, c-could you look away, please?" The new-found side of the younger got the better of him as he undressed. After that was all said and down, he jumoed into the lake beside Wolf. "Y-you can turn around now."

"Don't be shy, pup, I'm not going to fuck you..." Wolf leaned beside the vulpine's ears and softly whispered: "... no matter as much as I want to."

Fox knew the lupine didn't mean it. It did still make him blush, however. "Talking dirty, eh? That's a bad wolf!" The younger male splashed water directly into the other's face.

This caused the the lupine to growl deeply. "Oh it's going to be like that, huh?" He did exactly what the younger did; droplets of water dripping from their muzzles.

Fox growled back, "Oh it's on!" The feud between the two turn into an all-out splash war.

"Grrr... that's it." The lupine said, not giving the younger male any time to react before tackling him into the water. Wolf was way stronger than Fox, but he wasn't going to give up easily. It didn't take long until the vulpine couldn't fight on. "Mmm, I love it when you submit." Wolf slowly licked across his muzzle as he thought of a way to show hs dominnce, since he couldn't pin the other. So he grabbed Fox's shoulder, to keep him in place, and the lupine turned his muzzle to the side as he slowly leaned in and clamped his jaws between the vulpine's neck and shoulder.

The second Fox felt the older male's jaws agains him, every muscle in his body tensed and his ears sharply leaned back. Wolf's teeth barely priced the skin, but it already felt as if hot coal was being placed onto him. Fox whimpered in pain and submission, hoping to get Wolf off of him. That wasn't the case, this caused the lupine to growl deeply and bite down hard enough to not penetrate the skin, but hard enough to prick as hard as possible. This caused that hot coal to turn into hot metal. Fox squeezed the lupine's shoulders, in an attempt to ease the pain. Pain wasn't the only thing that ran through his body. There were two other things. First up was a thrill, he always had this thrill that excited him whenever he was in danger. The second was one Fox couldn't identify. At first he thought it was pleasure, but he knew you can't feel pleasure from something like this.

Wolf slowly released his teth and leaned his head back, wearing a villainous smile. Fox could still feel the imprint of teeth against his fur, it was pretty cold from the breeze that ran through where Wolf's warm mouth just was. The vulpine wanted to chew the other out, but all that came out was: "M-more" and a whimper.

"What was that, you want more?" Wolf slowly edged back where he bit previously.

"N-no! D-don't!" Th younger pushed against the larger, but said male just kept getting closer and closer. "W-wait, stop!" To the vulpine's surprise, the older male actually stopped. "I-I'm going to go dry off." The vulpine quickly got out of the water and found a flat rock to dry off on. He rested upon it, the sun beamed down just enough to be comfortable and to dry off. _'I can't believe that wolf. Holding me in place and biting into my neck.'_ He softly rubbed where Wolf bit and thought: _'Damn he sure knows how to show his dominance.'_ He looked down as he felt a certain feeling beneath his waist. His cock was slowly coming out of sheate from his thoughts. Instead of panicking or being angry at himself, he just drew in a long breathe and slowly released it. _'I wish I knew what was happening to me.'_

After the vulpine left, Wolf loafed around in the water. He would've followed the vulpine, but he didn't want him to see his throbbing erection. Having the younger at his mercy excited him to no extent. In fact, the lupine's cock ached softly and was completely out of it's sheath, knot and all. He wanted to experiment with himself, but he didn't for two reasons: He wanted out as soon as possible (he didn't know how long he'd last) and Fox might see him. As the lupine waited, he thought about some thoughts he's had recently. _'Am I starting to love you, pup? I can't love you you're with someone else, but these feelings... it has to be love.'_ His cock was already back into his sheathe so as he got out he finished his thoughts. 'Besides it's only been three days, you can't just up and love someone that quickly' He found the rock the vulpine, who had his back turned upward and his muzzle was buried into his arm, was on. 'Better not wake him, he looked like he was about to pass out earlier.' The lupine let out a small chuckle. Quickly shutting himself up, he lied beside the other.

"Hey pup, it's time to go." Wolf said as he softly shook the fox, feeling completely dry.

Fox grunted and groand as he grudgingly got up, "What time is it?"

"Oh I dunno, let me check my invisible watch!"

Fox growled and said: "You're such an asshole."

"Does puppy need to be shown his place?"

The vulpine took in a nice, deep sigh. "No."

"Good pup, " Wolf patted the vulpine between his ears and started to walk over to their clothes.

The younger male softly mumbled: "Dick."

The grey wolf turned around to face the vulpine, "Bitch." This caused an all-out growl war to form between the two, vulpine again lupine, fox against wolf. Soon Wolf started to laugh, "You can be really stubborn sometimes." Wolf turned back around to walk toward their clothes.

"What makes you say that?" The vulpine bore a confused look, one ear down and head tilted to the side.

"You didn't give up everytime you knew you'd lose."

"Of course I would be stubborn then, don't like submitting."

"You seemed to enjoy it earlier."

"Don't ever do that again." The vulpine once again rubbed where a soreness was. "I'm still sore from that."

"I dunno, maybe you want another round?" The older quickly turned around and snapped his jaws near the other.

"D-don't you dare." The younger genuinely thought the older was going to do it. Wolf said nothing as he continued toward the place the sat at first. During the walk, the vulpine had enough time to explore Wolf's body with his eyes. His eyes traveled low for the first time. If he had a frontal view, he probably would've passed out cold. _'Damn he has a nice ass and that tail, I just want to hold it all day.'_ Before he could scold himself, he slammed against the object he was checking out.

"Already trying to fuck me, pup?" Fox just groaned and rubbed his head. "Something wrong?"

"Just my brain internally killing me. I'll talk to Krystal sometime." After that statement, the canines put on their clothes and walked to the boot shop. Once they were there, they didn't stay too long until Wolf pick out a black pair.

"Want to eat now or after the movie?" Fox asked as the two got back into the car.

"After, if it's alright with you. Thans for the boots by the way." Wolf said as he put them on and put the older pair in the box to throw away later.

"That's fine by me and no problem." The engine purred as it signaled the beginning of their journey to the movie theater.

A question that Wolf forgot to ask popped up and he thought it would be now or never. "Why didn't Kevin call the cops when you introduced me?"

"Everyone that works there knows what you did and they love you for that. In fact, I could probably easily get you a job there, that is if you want one."

"Sounds fine. Do your work there?"

"I work as a cook there. I could get you a job as a waiter. All I have to do it put in a good word."

"Waiter sounds fine, I have to ask: how much does it pay?"

"Greedy aren't we? You'll get paid about 3 credits per hour, but your pay will be mostly tip money. Since it's a famous place, then you should have plenty of money."

"I only asked because I was a mercenary and all of that."

"Yeah I asked that queston a lot." Fox parked the vehicle in front of a huge cinema. "Anyways, we're here."

They felt the warm summer breeze explore their fur; both took a nice deep breath feeling said breeze travel through them. Wolf felt all tension release as he stretched every muscle he could as quickly as possible. Being as tall he was and being jammed into a car didn't mix too well. The car fit perfectly for Fox, but Wolf was three inches taller and was broader than said vulpine. "Damn, you reallly need to get a truck or something bigger."

"Sorry Wolf but they don't make them like they used too. Everything is within walking distance so we could just walk."

"Get those calves big and strong!"

Fox slapped his paw against his face and shook his face. "You can be a big idiot sometimes."

"I must be doing my job then." Wolf, once again, held the door open for Fox. "After you."

"Thanks, what movie do you want to see?"

"Let's watch _Don't Sleep_."

"Really? A horror movie? Fine, whatever." The vulpine travelled across the floor to the register.

"Hello, how many I help you thie evening?" The fur at the desk kindly asked.

"Two tickets to _Don't Sleep_ and a large popcron with a large drink."

"That will be twenty credits, anything else?"

"That will be all thank you." Fox hand over the credits to the employee and waited until said employee came back with the popcorn and a cup.

"Enjoy you two!" The peppy fur said.

"Thank you." Fox turned back over to Wolf and said: "I'll go pick a seat, you get the drink. I hope you like a seat at the tope row."

"Sounds fine to me."

Fox walked down a relatively long hallway that had ten movies playing, two on each side of the hallway. He turned into the third door on the right, found a seat on the top row, and waited for Wolf. Said wolf returned right before the movie started so the two didn't have any time to chat. The vulpine gave the older male the popcorn, he didn't trust himself with it.

Nothing eventful happened during the movie, besides one moment. Also, everytime a jumpscare happened Fox would cling onto the other's shoulder. Anyhow, back to that one moment. The vulpine was staring at that huge theater screen, he was so focused he didn't know where his paw was going when he reached for popcorn. One of the times, he completely missed the bucket and his paw touched Wolf's crotch. This caused the younger to blush in wild embarrassment. The lupine winked at him. After that Fox didn't trust himself to get anymore popcorn, it was almost empty anyways.

After the movie ended the vulpine confidently said: "That wasn't so bad."

"Says the one who clung onto my shoulder every five seconds."

"I-I did not!"

"You're such a puppy somtimes." The older male quickly scratched the smaller male's softspot. It was quick enough for the vulpine to stomp a few times, but not long enough for his body to completely shut down.

"Am not." Wolf chuckled as Fox futher proved his point. The two sat on their respective sides as they got into the car. "Where do you want to eat at?"

"That place we ate at before sounds good."

"Alright." The two sat the only noise being the radio and the soft humming of the engine all the way to the restaurant.

"Aww look the two lover-boys are back!" The siberian huskey waiter, Kevin, greeted the other two canines as they walked into the door.

"Try anything and I'll personally make sure you're fired."

"Fine, follow me" The pure white husky led the other two to the same booth they sat at two days before. "What may I get the two lovers this evening?"

"Grrr... I'm warning you, one more time."

"Oh come one, I know you love me." Kevin softly patted between the two vulpine ears. "So drinks?"

"Sweet tea for me," answered the vulpine.

"Whisky." The lupine started looking through the menu, and so did the other.

"I'll be right out with those." Kevin then leaned beside the younger male's ears and softly whispered: "I bet he wants to fuck you and that's why he's drinking alcohol, so he won't remember it and feel guilty."

"Just go get the damn drinks, while you're back there ask the manage if Wolf can have a job."

"Yes sir!" The waiter left and soon came back with their drinks. "Boss says he starts Monday as a waiter, same time you work."

"Wait, no interview?"

"Nope." The husky turned and said to the lupine: "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks." Wolf said as he shook the husky's paw he offered.

"Nice grip."

"Yours too."

"I can tell you're a good boy." Kevin rubbed between the lupine's ears. Said lupine didn't care, he actually welcomed the touch. The waiter took the two orders and within a few minutes returned carrying two plates and sitting them down in front of their respective fur. "Here you go, and I'll go get the song playing."

"Damn it, can't we just please have a normal meal." Fox blushed alongside Wolf. He noticed that said wold only blushed when another fur suggests he's in a relationship with the vulpine.

"Of course not, now enjoy the meal while you still can." After the husky left, it didn't take long for "Deeper than the Holler" to come on.

The vulpine softly tapped his foot to the beat and softly sung: "I've heard all those city singers singin' 'bout how they can love. Deeper than the oceans, higher than the stars above."

"Hey pup, you don't have to mutter it, sing your heart out."

"Alright, if it's fine with you." The vulpine continued his singing, which he did sing a bit louder, not too loud though.

"Hey back-up singer, it's time to go." Wolf said pointing out that two now empty plates sat in front of them.

"We both know that you're the back-up singer." The younger canine left a tip and paid for their meals.

"In your dreams, pup. Only in your dreams." The lupine politely opened the door for Fox.

"Hey Wolf! Don't fuck him too hard, he needs to be walking straight come Monday!" The husky yelled at the grey wolf as he went to go clean the last table for the night.

That statement caused both canines to blush a deep, dark shade of red. Wolf did reply back, "I can't promise that!"

"Wolf! Don't encourage him." The vulpine said, quickly getting into the car.

"Bye stud! See you Monday!" The husky said his final goodbyes as the lupine joined the other canine back in the car.

"Kevin is a nice guy." The grey wolf said as he setted into the car.

"Yeah, he does try to embarrass me a lot though." Fox said as he started to drive back to the house.

Wolf chuckled, "So I can see. Also, is he gay, just wondering?"

"Oh yeah, he's single though, so he flirts a lot."

"So I can tell, he called me a stud."

"Oh I think someone has a crush on you!"

"Well I hate to say, but he's not my type." Wolf had to admit, the compliment he got flattered him. Kevin is a nice guy and all, but he just didn't feel like "the one" to Wolf. "How often does he work, he seems to be there quite a bit."

"He works four to ten on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he works from two til ten." Fox made the car come to a halt in the spot he normally parks at his house. The two canines got out and Fox held the door for Wolf this time, mainly because Wolf didn't get there first.

"Oh, I'm so tired." The grey canine said as he fell face-first into the couch.

"Wolf, I'm not letting you sleep there tonight. Go get in the bed, I'll take the couch." Fox kicked his boots off of his aching feet and undressed his top half. Everytime he slept he'd always have his shirt off, he prefers to keep pants on, but he could settle for having them off.

"No you take the bed, it's yours after all." Wolf copied the other canine; also taking off his pants along with the other items.

"You're my guest and I don't want to ruin your day by making you sleep on that thing."

"I have a solution: we could both sleep in the bed." This made the vulpine blush a bit, but he agreed nonetheless. So the two canines got comfortable in the bed. Wolf fell asleep fairly quick. However, the vulpine couldn't get over the fact that his ex-rival was almost naked and was in the same bed as him. After a good amount of time, the fox started to drift off. Before he could fully fall asleep, the older tightly wrapped his arm around the vulpine. _'Damn it! I forgot he does that, should've placed a pillow between us. Oh damn he's so warm and his fur is so soft, it mixes so well with his firm body. Oh God, so comfortable.'_ Fox softly murred as he quickly faded into the nice, quiet world of sleep.

* * *

 _Well it's finally here, I hope ya'll like it. School has started, so after this chapter the updates may be faster or they may be slower. I will try not to wait a whole month to update the next chapter. So as always, stay save and until next time!_


	5. Realization

Fox: I'm never going to forgive you, Wolf.

Wolf: What'd I do?

Fox: You stopped me before I could beat the daylights out of the narrator. I would've let you narrate the story, you could've fucked me all you want.

Wolf: I could fuck you right now if I wanted to.

Fox: Pfft... yeah right. Like you cou...*suddenly gets interrupted by a kiss from Wolf* On second thought, I'd take you up on that offer. *Gets carried into the bedroom*

Narrator: Well I guess I have to work through all those moans and screams for me. *sigh*

 _A/N: There's going to be some very light Krystal and Fox stuff, the worst is just a lick on the forehead. We're almost at the fun parts! ;)_

* * *

 _A field full of flowers expanded across the horizon. Each flower had a color and were grouped together based on it. They called out for a light brown vulpine to lay down with them. None of them piqued his interest, that is until he found unique flowers that were grey with a violet middle that shined like an amethyst. The fox layed down amongst them, the flowers encasing his body. The silky-smooth flowers mixed with the firm ground to give the vulpine a great sense of comfort. This feeling grew and grew and just kept growing until..._

The soft glow of sunlight enveloped the whole room. Fox's vision slowly came to, his dream still fresh in his mind. Even though the dream ended, the feeling of silky-softness mixed was still there. In fact, it was much, much better and instead of air blowing through his fur, it was a highly addictive warmness that drained every worry he had. _'Oh wow, I could stay like this forever.'_ The vulpine gently moved his body into the grey fur wrapped around him and placed his paw onto the forearm across his chest. It felt as if the warmness of hot chocolate in the middle of winter flowed though him. Along with that warmness, the fur felt as soft as a fresh cover that was washed in softner, if not softer. Fox knew he had to get up, it was just so damn hard. He whimpered and whined as he hesitantly, and as slow as possible, removed Wolf's arm and slipped a pillow in his place. _'Lucky pillow.'_ the vulpine continued to whimper as his ears flattened against his skull. He was too tired to explain to himself that thinking these thoughts are wrong, mainly because they should be about Krystal. He slept way too well last night, he would definately say it was the most comfortable night he's ever slept in his entire life. He left Wolf some breakfast and a note before the vulpine walked out to get help.

 _Wolf was surrounded by darkness, laying on his side. Suddenly, a fur appeared in front of him with his back facing the lupine, the fur was also on his side. Wolf didn't know who it was, but he reached out and pulled the other into him. The lupine realized that the fur was a vulpine because of the body structure. The two stayed like this for a while but it felt like only minutes to Wolf. Said wolf could've sworn the vulpine softly whispered "I love you" before suddenly disappearing. The lupine whimpered and longed for the smaller fur to return to his arms. Wolf got his hopes up whenever he felt something in his arms once again. Those hopes were thwarted whenever he realized that it was just a useless object that couldn't compare to the vulpine's body._

Wolf's eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight pouring into the room. He instantly checked to see what he was cuddling with, hoping to see Fox. To the lupine's disappointment, there was only a pillow. A sigh of disappointment escaped Wolf's muzzle as he got up to start his day. He first went to the bathroom, where he starts every day, not to brush his teeth but to use the bathroom and that was just about it. Then, he went into the kitchen, he was going to try to cook for himself. _'Well not today I suppose.'_ The grey wolf thought as he grabbed the plate and the note Fox had left him. It read:

 _Good morning Wolf! I went to go get help from Krystal about that problem yesterday. I'm sorry to say that I won't be back until late tonight. You can sleep in my bed if you want to, I'd actually prefer if you did, the couch isn't something you should sleep on. And how do I put this? Last night was the most comfortable I've ever been, you must be the most comfortable thing in the whole System. You also looked like you slept well, I at least hope you did. Anyways, have a fantastic day and see you in the morning, unless you're still awake or I come home early._

Wolf finished reading the note, along with his breakfast. He settled himself onto the couch and flipped through the channels on the T.V., it was pointless though cause he didn't know of any movies or shows to watch. He decided to go around tow for a while, he might find something to do. So he freshened up and walked out the door to start the day, only leaving behind a single note.

Fox softly rapped against the door to a normal-looking house. It had windows in every room and a small garden beside the porch. It didn't take long until a blue vixien appeared. "Hi, honey!" She cheerfully said, wrapping her arms around the vulpine. _'Just isn't the same.'_ He didn't know why he didn't enjoy his girlfriend's hugs anymore, they feel the same as they always do. "What isn't the same?" Krystal asked, releasing the hug.

"I-I've been having some confusing thoughts recently and I was hoping you can help." Fox scratched the back of his neck nervously, this talk he was about to have could very well mean the end of his relationship with the vixien.

"Sure Fox! I am a psychiatrist after all." Krystal gestured for Fox to go inside. "Come on inside and lay down or sit, whichever you prefer." So Fox did as he was told, choosing to sit mainly so he can hang his head low in shame. "Now, what's been troubling you?"

"I'm just going to straight out tell you." Fox took in a deep sight before continueing. "I-I think that I'm falling in l-love for Wo...ahem... a m-male. I've been wanting it to go away but it just keeps getting stronger. The first day it was only just a tiny spec, but now it is half of me and it's been only four days, counting the day I met him."

"Hmm well first off, don't be ashamed. As far as I can tell, half of you loves me, but the other half loves Wolf."

"W-Wolf!? I-I have no clue who y-you're talking a-about." Fox's eyes darted around, looking everyone but directly at Krystal.

"Fox I can read your mind. I know everything you've done these past few days, like how you fantasized about him." This caused Fox to blush as dark as blood. He was si ashamed; hanging his head low and pinning his ears. "What did I just say? Don't be ashamed, there's nothing wrong with loving another male. There are ways I can help you but the ones you probably want will cause more mental problems or insanity. However, if we don't do anything then it could grow until you can't control yourself anymore."

"W-what do you think I should do? I still love you, I-I want to stay with you forever. Hell, I even want to have a family with you." Fox genuinely meant every word that left his muzzle.

"I think you should confront him about it. Just sit down and talk to him about it, maybe he can do something to help. That'll be the quickest and most effective way to fix your problem."

"I-I can't do that! I'm dating you, I-I just can't up and date Wolf!"

"I didn't say anything about dating him. That'll happen if you drop the question and he agrees to it. If you do say the question and he says no then you'll be depressed for a short or long period of time. Either way, I wouldn't recommend even asking that question."

"I-I just can't, he was my rival and I've only really known him for four days. I can't just tell him that I've fallen for him. I don't love him, I won't love him, I can't." Fox raised his legs and buried his muzzle between his knees, softly chanting "I can't"

Krystal got out of her chair and found a spot next to the vulpine. She circled her paw on his back, trying to calm him down. "Fox, stop denying it, it's unhealthy. There is an alternative solution, but it probably won't work."

The vuline went back to his original position, now a bit calmer. "What is it?"

"You could um.. fantasize about him, write little stories, stuff like that. It does come with a risk, however. If it doesn't work, then it could cause you to go wildly insane, you could um... end up doing something crazy with him or it could cause you to want him more."

"I'll just do the first option, but wouldn't that be cheating if I do date him?"

"Look, Fox, I said nothing about dating, just talk to him. Just remember, I care about you and your health, including mental. So if you have to date him then go ahead. I've been thinking we should take a break from each other for two weeks, you can talk to him during that time."

"A-alright, we will get back together after two weeks, right?"

"I promise we will, sweetheart." Krystal moved her paw between the vulpine's ears, softly petting him.

"T-thank you babe, for everything." Fox connected his nose with the vixen's, gently rubbing them together lovingly. He then licked her forehead as he said his goodbyes.

Wolf was sitting on a bar stool in front of a counter in a place that stunk like beer and vomit. He put twenty credits in front of the waitress and said: "Strongest this can get me."

The waitress gave the lupine a large bottle of whiskey. "On the house, cutie." The waitress threw a small wink to the wolf, obviously flirting with him. She didn't feel like "the one" either so Wolf didn't flirt back, only givin a "thanks" amd began to drink the alcohol. He drunk until his vision started to tilt sideways and everyone started to look like a certain light brown vulpine.

Wolf gestured for the waitress, who was the only fur that didn't look like Fox, to come closer. Once she did, the lupine softly whispered: "Between you and me *hic* everyone...everyone, listen now, everyone in here is pretty damn *hic* hot. Not gonna lie to ya, a fox is pretty fucking damn *hic* hot, just like everyone in here! Are only foxes allowed here? Cause everyone looks the same."

Two hours before, Fox was watching the big screen in his living room. He'd switch between movies, shows, and music. He has been watching the T.V. for four hours after all, he couldn't just watch the same thing. He was hoping to have his talk with Wolf, but all that was left by him was a note saying he'd be back by six. The vulpine didn't know how to pass the time, that is until he finished the movie he was currently watching, then he did.

After the movie's end credits passed, Fox was deciding if he wanted to pleasure himself or not. He did it yesterday but he doesn't get to during the days he works. Ultimately, he decided against it and instead he wanted to enjoy a bath. He did just that, he got a fresh pair of clothes, filled the tub with nice, hot water and settled in it for a while.

Fox felt the icy cold air flow through his fur and the equally cold tile under his feet as he went through the part of the bath he hated: getting out. He checked the time on his communicator, hoping it was six so Wolf would be home. To his disappointment, it was only 5:45. The lupine did say BY six, so maybe he was already home. The vulpine ran out into the living room, but the one he was looking for wasn't there. Kitchen? Nope. Bedroom? Not there either. Maybe the guest bathroom? Fox didn't open the door and just knocked, just in case. His ears pinned when there was no answer, he really want the lupine there. He decided he'd go look for that certain wolf after he brushes his fur.

"Hey Fox!" Wolf said...toward a feline. As usual, the feline denied that he was Fox and the lupine would say: "You, you look just like him, you lucky son of a gun." This process repeated many times, even to furs he already said it to. That is until another fox, the real Fox, walked in, looking for Wolf. Once said lupine saw that beautiful light brown fur, he literally fell out of his chair. Which caused him to knock into a waitress that was carrying different brews that spilled onto the lupine. He clumsily got up and staggered toward the real Fox.

"There you are Wolf! I was starting to get worried." The vulpine took a step back when Wolf was basically right against him, the smell of beer and liquor invading his nostrils. "Wolf? What are you doing?" The vulpine started to get nervously worried when he saw the hunter's glint in Wolf's amethyst eye.

"You must be *hic* the really real Fox. Since when did you *hic* have twin brothers? Doesn't matter, the real Fox is right here!" The lupine slowly pushed the other against the wall, raising his arms to play with the fox's ears. "These ears, so real. This body of yours, damn do you work out. I bet you work out." He flipped the younger over, he used one of his paws to hold both of the vulpine's paws above his head, against the wall. "Mmm mmm, your back is so smooth." The lupine explored all around the other male's back and let it go lower and lower. Fox wanted to stop the older but he knew it wouldn't be worth it because: Wolf is WAY stronger and the fact that the vulpine was frozen from the gentle touch of the other. He did jolt noticeably when the older's paw played with his tail. "What a nice fluffy tail! Come on, don't be *hic* shy, raise that tail up! If you don't, I'll have to *hic* beg." The younger male did as he was told, he was now getting terrified. He thought the older was going to rape him right then and there. Sure he loved Wolf, but he's not ready for anything like that. "Good *hic* good puppy. Mmm, your ass is perfect, I could fuck it all day and night." Wolf wrapped his free arm around the vulpine's waist and connected their hips together. "I bet you like that, don't you puppy?" Wolf grinded his hips into Fox's, gently at first. Soon though, he went faster and faster, harder and harder, rougher and rougher, dry fucking the other.

Fox's eyes widened so wide, you'd think they were trying to escape, when he felt Wolf's private part against his backside. 'Damn he's so huge! How is he even able to be this rough?!' Wolf positioned his muzzle beside the younger male's ears and growled into them, pumping his hips so roughly you'd think he was trying to fuck Fox through the wall. "W-Wolf! Stop! Please stop." To his surprise, the lupine really did stop.

"Oh, Oh! You want to take this to a place more... private. Don't ya, hottie?"

"L-let's just go home." Fox had to help Wolf into the car because of his erection and he was drunk, obviously. Even without the erection, Fox still would've had to help him, it just made it even harder for the older to walk.

Every muscle in the vulpine's body was stretched tightly from the...event that just happened, and of course Wolf took notice. Once on the road, he decided he needed to help. "You look pretty *hic* tense there, hotness. Lemmie help ya with that." The lupine reached for the younger male's knee, being surprisingly smooth. He gently, and erotically, rubbed up and down the driver's thigh. This caused Fox's ears to lean back in pleasure and a moan to break free from his muzzle. His fists tightened around the wheel when Wolf's paw got a bit too high...

"Oh Wolf." Fox moaned when the lupine began to rub his privates. The younger male's eyes rolled into his head, which made the car swerve. The driver drew the line when the car drove over the ridges on the side of the road. He grabbed the passenger's paw and said: "Not here."

Once back at the house, the vulpine walked through the doorway first, big mistake. He gave a small yelp when Wolf swiftly picked him up, bridal style. The vulpine desparately clung to the other when going up the stairs, mainly because the lupine kept tripping over his feet, but he was able to maintain his balance so they didn't fall.

Once in the bedroom, Fox felt the bed on his back and he heard the bed groan as Wolf crawled on top of him. "You're one hottie foxy." The lupine said as he nibbled on the other's ear. The older used his paws to roam across the younger fox body, pushing and pulling all over. "That... that muzzle of yours looks lonely." Wolf said as he turned his muzzle to connect with Fox's. Before the kiss could connect, Wolf paused and slowly fell to the side, softly snoring.

 _'Thank God.'_ The vulpine thought as he pushed the rest of the lupine off of him. Fox heard his own heart beating rapdly in his ears. He thought he would be able to handle the lupine. Every touch, every push and pull, every bite sent electricity through him, that caused him to shake in pleasure. His cock was already aching for release when the lupine just simply crawled on top of him like he did in bed. He didn't know if he should go for him or not. He is highly addictive, but Fox has never felt so much pleasure in such a little time and he didn't know if his body could handle it.

 _'So much for not cumming tonight.'_ The vulpine thought as he wrapped his paw around his canine cock. He was in the kitchen with a box of tissues nearby, but he was hoping to lick most of it off his paws. "Ngh! W-Wolf!" Fox yelled as his seed covered his paws, still softly moaning the lupine's name. Fox was embarassed from the fact that in his fantasy he only got to the part where he was making out with Wolf while he pushed the younger male onto the bed. He cleaned off his paws first and then what little that covered the floor and remembered that he needed to help Wolf.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this'_ Fox, now back in the bedroom, removed the lupine's beer-soaked shirt and pants. He used a towel to skrub what he could, but he knew to get Wolf fully clean, he'd have to take a shower. After Fox finished, he dragged the lupine up to the pillows and covered him up. He gave a good-night lick between Wolf's ears and softly whispered: "Good night, Wolf."

The vulpine eased into the bed as quite as he could, not wanting to wake the lupine. Fox just got done watching movies, it was still pretty early however. It was only 8:45, but he knew he'd fall asleep fast. He removed the pillow Wolf was holding and slipped himself in its place. He thought this made him look despirate, but who could blame him? Wolf was better than any pillow and he could make you fall asleep no matter how awake you are. _'I can't believe I'm in love with you, O'Donnell.'_ He decided that he won't ask the lupine on a date, he'll just talk about it this weekend. These next two weeks are going to be very interesting for Fox and Wolf, very interesting indeed.

* * *

 _Yay! It didn't take a month this time! I hope ya'll enjoyed this, next chapter is going to be a good one. ;) I dunno when I'll update this again, might be longer since I got some good things to write about. So stay safe and until next time!_


	6. No Hesitation

Narrator: Sounds like you two had fun last night, but I can't help but wonder why you're limping, Wolf. Was Fox really that tight?

Wolf:...

Fox: Don't mind him, he's just salty that he was the one that got pounded.

Wolf: Yeah, yeah.

Fox: You know you liked it.

Wolf: *sigh* Yeah.

Fox: Want another round tonight?

Wolf: (shyly) Y-yeah.

* * *

"Wake up, Wolfie!" The light brown vulpine quickly shook the grey wolf. He shook a bit too excitedly; shaking even the couch. The lupine went back to the couch Monday night, which led to nights where neither got enough sleep.

"What the hell, pup!?" Wolf, no wide awake, sprung up into a sitting position.

"Get up! Time to go camping!" Fox's tail wagged with excitement as he bobbed across the room, already gathering supplies.

"But it's Friday, don't we have to go to work?" The lupine said, putting his clothes back on.

"I asked Kevin to tell the manager that we're going to take a vacation day today."

"Well ok, should I get anything?" Wolf said, tiredness seeping back into him.

"Come on Wolf, get excited! I done packed everything, but we need to stop by the store to get supplies. Now hurry up lazy tail! Get in the car, we got to go!" Fox enthusiastically ran to the car, quickly packing the last things in the trunk.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" The vulpine nudged the napping wolf once they stopped at the store.

"Ugh, just a few more minutes." Wolf lazily said, already falling back asleep.

"You was just wide awake. You're coming inside with me."

"That was when you rudely woke me up." The lupine yawned out.

"Fine I'll go in all by myself."

"Fine by me." Wolf said, laying his head back again to rest.

Fox wondered how the lupine can even be tired, if anything the vulpine should be the one that's tired. He decided to let the other rest as he went inside to get supplies. It shouldn't take him long, all he need was to get stuff for s'mores, drinks, and hot dogs. He suddenly stopped in the middle of an aisle that he was walking down when he say an Imagine Dragons C.D. _'I bet Wolf would enjoy this._ ' Fox went through the self-checkout, just because it was faster.

The grey wolf was still asleep when the vulpine packed everything he just bought in the back. He pushed the button in for ignition, but before he started to drive, he put in the C.D. for the lupine. When Wolf heard the soundtrack begin, his tail beat against the seat. "So you're not asleep."

"Course not, just resting my eyes."

"Suuuure, well you better be awake when we get to the camping place. Also this C.D is yours, I just thought you'd like to listen to it on the way there."

"Well thanks. How'd you know Imagine Dragons is my favorite band?"

"Well you do know every word to like every song of theirs."

"I do not!" Wolf's tail wagged even faster when "Believer", the lupine's favorite son, came on. "I love this song!"

Fox laughed when the older male knew every single word for this song, no flaws whatsoever. "You know, I still think it's odd you like to sing."

"We've done been over this, I enjoy that because it washes all my worries away."

"True, true. I hope you realize that we are here."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Wolf quickly got out and started gathering some of the stuff previously packed.

"Wow, finally getting excited are we?" The vulpine got out to help the other, it didn't take them long, not very much was packed and both were in a hurry from excitement.

"Of course, a whole weekend alone with you. I can finally get my revenge!" The lupine couldn't keep a straight face while saying that. It was kinda funny to talk about revenge with a grinning muzzle.

"Seems like you're in a good mood now."

"Nooo, I, a fur who enjoys the outdoors, gets to go camping and it's with you, I'm totally not in a good mood." Wolf stopped when they saw the crystal blue late. "Now, where did you put those tents?"

"Oh, I...uh only have one, if that's alright with you." Fox said, pushing a button on a small device that formed a tent that could easily support two furs. "Here, could you blow this up?" The vulpine took out a neatly folded empty air mattress.

"Blowing things up? My specialty." Wolf grabbed the mattress and pressed a small button that automatically sucked in the air. "What are we going to do if one of us stays up longer than the other?"

"Wolf, I'm pretty sure that we'll go to bed at the same time. If we don't then just crawl into bed anyway." The vulpine said as he finished placing rocks in a circle for the campfire that night. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I want to listen to music for sure."

"Fine by me." Fox took out the C.D. player and put in the disc from earlier. The music sounded clear like the lake in front of them and it took hold of the emotions the canines possessed, boosting every good emotion and knocking away the bad ones. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a swim."

"Yeah, I'll join you." Wolf quickly started to show his body to the world.

"Oh no you don't. Wear these swimming trunks." Fox threw a pair of red swimming trunks to the wolf that was about to take off his boxers. Fox too put on a green pair that fit him perfectly.

"Uh...Fox? I think these are just a bit too tight." The pair of trunks looked like it was trying to cut through Wolf's skin. They were so tight you could clearly see the lupine's sheath, and of course Fox's eyes instantly locked onto that are, who could blame him? Wolf's sheath really stood out like the tallest fur in a group of pups.

"Uh...c-can you move good?" Fox just couldn't take his eyes off of Wolf's "moan zone."

"Hey, my eyes are up here." The lupine had to snap his fingers to get the younger male out of his trance. "And yes I can, but it's really digging into my skin."

"You can loosen them." Before the older male could even ask how, the vulpine got onto his knees and fiddled with the strings to loosen the grip on Wolf. When there was no longer a vice grip around the grey-furred waist, Fox looked up to see the lupine staring at him. _'Shit! You're an idiot, Fox! Why did I do that when I could've let him do it himself?'_ Fox instantly turned blood red in embarrassment and quickly ran into the water before Wolf could say anything. The vulpine's face felt like it was on fire and the water couldn't help it. _'Damn it, I'm so embarrassed.'_ Lost in his thoughts, Fox didn't even realize that Wolf was now in the water, swimming toward him. 'M-maybe I need to tell him, but what'll happen?'

All of a sudden, Fox's world went dark and he heard: "Guess who! Hint: He's your favorite fur."

"Wolf! You scared the living hell out of me!" The vulpine's heart hammered in his ears.

"Correct! Award now or later?" The lupine removed his paws, restoring vision into the younger's eyes.

"How about never?"

"Both it is!" Wolf picked Fox up like he was holding a pup. "Ready?"

"N-no! Put me done right now!"

"Here we go!" Wolf extended his arms very quickly, forcing a loud yelp to escape Fox's muzzle. Said canine clung onto the other, he had no idea why he didn't want to be thrown, it was probably because everything was happening too suddenly. The lupine didn't end up throwing the younger canine, he just wanted to give him a good scare.

"Ok, pup. You can let go now." Wolf said when he noticed the fox was still clinging to him.

"If that was your award, I'd hate to see your punishments." Fox said as he once again felt the water flow through his fur.

"Oh that wasn't the award. I'll give it to you later." The older male said as he flicked Fox's ear and disappeared under the water.

Fox decided to join the older male after a few minutes of chilling. The two swam and swam for hours. They raced each other. They tested who can stay underwater longer. They lazily floated like driftwood on their backs, enjoying the sun that beamed onto them. Before the two knew it, the sky began to darken as the sun settled into its resting place.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get the fire started." Fox began to wade out of the water that fought to keep him there.

"Yeah, I'll join you here in a bit." The lupine said, going back under the water to complete a few more laps around the lake.

Once the vulpine made it to land, he collected the essentials for the fire, he placed the logs into the rock circle he made earlier. He gave said logs a blanket of kindlen. He finished it all off with the stuff they brought from home, which was mostly paper. Go ahead call Fox outdated, but he did enjoy to write a few things onto paper, in fact he would just write for fun. He finally placed two chairs close, but not too close, to the fire. The young male retrieved the simple, yet useful, lighter and began to burn the top layer of items. The fire spread through the various stuff in the fire, it spit embers into the night sky, crackling and popping. The vulpine settled down in his chair and Wolf soon joined him. They both sat close enough to the fire to feel the water on their fur being attacked by the fire, effectively drying their fur.

"Can I have the s'more stuff, please?" Wolf asked when he saw Fox making his own treat.

"Yeah sure, here you go." The vulpine placed the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers between he two so that they both can reach it. Wolf finished the one he just made and cycled through the process again. Fox looked up at the grey wolf, who was watching his marshmallow burn in the fire. He noticed the fire casting an orange glow on the grey fur and the white patches that covered certain parts of the lupine's body. The eye, oh that deep purple eye, mesmerized the vulpine. He could see the fire blazing inside the purple, it made the eye shine more than it already does. Fox felt butterflies swarm in his stomach, it was as if he was going down the highest point on a roller coaster. He watched as the lupine took a bite out of the s'more he made. The gooey marshmallow clung to Wolf's muzzle. The vulpine continued staring at the older male, seeing that lone eye cross to look at the white goo on the tip of his muzzle. Fox's eyes locked onto Wolf's long tongue as it lapped the muzzle clean. The two locked eyes when there was no longer a trace of marshmallow. The canines stared at the beauty that shined off of the other.

 _'Damn, Fox, just tell him, right now would be perfect.'_ Thought the vulpine, wondering how to bring it up. "Hey, Wolf, do you remember what you said after you saved me from the aparoids?"

"Oh yeah, I said: If anyone is going to tan your hide, it's going to be me." The lupine's ears pinned when he said that. He couldn't believe he wanted to hurt such a nice and loving vulpine.

"No, not that, after I jumped off your Wolfen." The vulpine didn't know how much longer he could wait. "You said: Don't hesitate, when the time comes just act."

"Oh yeah, why do you ask?"

Fox said nothing as the words "don't hesitate" rung in his mind as he placed got up and placed his paws on Wolf's shoulders. Said wolf, just stared, confused, at the light brown vulpine above him. Fox didn't know why he was doing this, he only need to talk to the older male, but instincts controlled his body. "Just act" were the last words spoken in his mind before he turned his muzzle and leaned in. Wolf's eye widened when he felt the younger muzzle connect with his. This was his first kiss and he didn't know what to do until he felt Fox's smooth tongue lick his lips. The lupine slowly opened his mouth and closed his eye when that tongue he felt earlier slip inside him. His paws clenched tightly on the arm rests of his chair as he moaned against the muzzle that felt like it has never aged. The kiss didn't last much longer until Fox eased back. He stared into Wolf's lone eye, seeing a look of utter surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't have...uh I'm gonna go." Fox blushed bright red and his ears flattened against his skull when he saw the older male's look of surprise. The vulpine got up to find a quite place to think about what he just did. Before he could slip past the first tree, he felt a firm grip on his arms. They flipped him around and pushed him against a tree. Before he knew it, a rough, angular muzzle captured his in a desperate, yet loving, kiss. Wolf didn't even have to lick the younger muzzle to ask for entry, Fox just opened it on his own. The vulpine let out a moan when he felt the tongue he lapped against earlier enter his maw. Fox went to explore Wolf's body with his paws, but soon found out that the grey wolf had his arms pinned to the side of the tree. All of that faded along with everything else in the world when he felt the tongue experimenting in his muzzle, it rubbed, wiggled, and would go as deep as it could from time to time. This cause Fox's legs to shake and his heart to hammer against his chest like a jackhammer. Wolf took notice and decided to grab the vulpine by the thighs and lift him up. Said fox still clung to the tree for support, but he did wrap his legs around the grey-furred waist. The lupine let the kiss go long enough for each canine to get a small breath of air, this time didn't last long until he turned his muzzle and once again connected it to the other one. Fox let go of the tree and moved his paws against the firm body that got closer to him. For the second time, Wolf leaned back to give them some more air and turned his muzzle back to the way it was before deeply kissing the younger male. The light brown fox couldn't help but to join in the dance the tongue inside him was doing and moaned loudly against it. A chill of excitement hiked up his spine and sled back down, mixing with his tail that thumped against the tree in pleasure to make two feelings that Fox couldn't contain. The sounds of the moans and the tail banging against the bark made Wolf want more, it made him need more. He growled deeply as he pushed his body against the other with more force, deepening the kiss. All of that caused Fox's tail to beat against the tree with more ferocity and his moans to intensify. This deeper kiss caused a certain spot in his trunks to grow tighter. Wolf felt this against his fur; causing dominance to sow into his growl. He peeled the vulpine off of the tree and took him to the tent, which thankfully wasn't far in the slightest.

Once in the tent, the grey wolf eased Fox done onto the aired-up mattress directly in the middle. After quickly zipping up the tent, the older male crawled on top of the other. Every move either made was filled with lust and instincts, the lupine couldn't help but to pin the orange-furred shoulders and slam his muzzle against the younger one. Wolf's grip tightened and his growls sent shivers down Fox's spine that made his moans turn shaky. The lupine took a paw off of the other's shoulder and used it to explore down the younger male's torso. He separated their muzzles and began to lick around the vulpine's neck, he wanted to find every single weak spot the young canine had. He soon figured out that the fox's weak spot was actually his whole body if you touched him right. So Wolf switched his mission to find the weakest weak spot the other had. He grinned when he earned a loud moan and a arch of the fox's back when he bit the orange ears.

"F-fuck, Wolf, that hurt." A whimper decided to waltz out of Fox's muzzle.

"Then why did you moan?" Wolf's paw glided lower to the spot on the younger canine that ached for attention.

"D-damn you," were the last words that left the light brown fox's muzzle before he went silent and let the lupine's reign of dominance continue. The grey paw began to softly rub the spot it was on.

"Let's get this out of the way." The lupine quickly pulled unknotted the strings on the younger male's trunks. He looked up to see if the other canine wanted to stop, but all he saw was a plead of more in the emeralds. Fox felt the air against his cock as it sprung free, already at full mast, knot and all showing. Wolf threw the trunks behind him as he slowly licked his lips when he saw the red hard-on. The vulpine moaned loudly when he felt a soft paw wrap around his shaft. He leaned his head deep into the pillow when he felt Wolf slowly start to stroke him. Pre-cum already leaked down the tip, Wolf, being curious, leaned down and licked it up.

"Oh, Wolf." Fox grunted and groaned as he felt the smooth and warm tongue move against the tip, the most sensitive part.

"Mmm, you taste good, pup." Wolf said, leaning back and using his paw to collect the pre that still flowed out of the tip. He would collect it until most of his paw was covered and he would lick every bit of it off. The grey ears perked when he heard a pleading whimper from below him. He realized that he got too caught up in licking the clear liquid that he forgot to give any attention to the cock. Wolf, being apologetic, opened his mouth and leaned forward.

"OH FUCK!" The vulpine screamed out when he was hit with many different sensations at once. He felt the smooth sides of Wolf's longer teeth rub against him, he felt the warmth radiating in the mouth, and he felt Wolf's throat tightly wrap against the top. Fox whimpered and shook in extreme pleasure, he couldn't imagine anything feeling more pleasurable than this, but it was only the beginning. "Ngh! H-holy, mmm." Fox's shaking intensified when the lupine bobbed his head up and down to a rhythm only he knew. All these sensation combined to make the vulpine thrust his hips into what he desired at that moment. The pleasure waves he felt grew larger when he felt the older male's tongue begin to experiment, the muscle rubbed along the underside, it would switch to rub against the sides as well, and it wrapped around the shaft to add in another feeling. The vulpine felt his climax quickly approaching, he couldn't help but to move his paws to wrap around the grey ears to push down his head as Fox thrusted his hips with more ferocity than before. "W-Wolf I can't h-hold it anymore!" Fox pushed the older male's head down as he thrust his hips harder at the same time. He screamed out when he felt his knot slip past Wolf's teeth, coming to rest on the tongue inside. His seed shot deep into the muzzle that was attached to the canine that was determined to swallow every last bit. The younger male froze up in his afterglow, tongue hanging out because of labored panting. Wolf let the cock escape his muzzle, cum flowed down Fox's dick and dripped from the lupine's maw. He licked the white liquid from his muzzle and lapped it off of Fox until it looked like he actually never came.

"Mmm, my turn." Wolf said as he crawled up to align his erection to the vulpine's muzzle.

Fox's eyes widened when he saw the older male's really large cock, that and the fact that he was able to take off his swimming trunks without being noticed. "Y-you want me to suck t-that!?"

"Come on, pup. I really want it."

"B-but I don't k-know if I c-can..." The vulpine stopped mid-sentence when he saw the grey wolf's pleading look. "F-fine, just not like this, roll over." Wolf grinned and did as he was told, Fox soon crawled on top of him, it was like earlier, just flipped. The vulpine's arms shook as he wrapped his paws around the grey wolf's cock, he could quite literally wrap both of them around the erection. _'This can't be the normal size for a wolf._ ' Fox expected Wolf to have a larger penis, but did not in the slightest expected it to be THIS large. He felt his paws quickly get soaked from the pre that flowed out of the tip. "Damn Wolf, have you ever released?"

"N-no," the older male gave Fox a manly moan when he licked the pre off of the top. The vulpine mimicked the older male as he opened his muzzle, to the point where it hurt a little, to give the cock access to him. "Mmm, pup!" The vulpine noticed Wolf's muscles tensing up, so he quickly placed his paws on the older male's hips. He knew if he let Wolf face-fuck him he wouldn't want to talk for weeks. He did know how much it sucked when the knot didn't get any attention while coming, so he used one arm to pin Wolf's hips and used the paw on the other arm to squeeze the knot. He couldn't squeeze the entire thing, all he could do was squeeze what he could and hope it was enough. "Oh, Fox!" The lupine yelled out as his climax hit him. Wolf cum filled the mouth of the younger male. It ran out of the muzzle and down the hard-on. Fox tried to swallow most of it but Wolf ejaculated faster than he could swallow. After the lupine finished, the younger male drunk what was left in his muzzle and licked the rest of it off of Wolf.

"S-sorry, that was quick."

"It's to be expected for your first time. Do you need another round?"

"N-no I'm good. Besides you look kinda full there." They both chuckled and Fox crawled further up on the grey fur. "You missed a spot, pup."

"Where?" Wolf rubbed his paw on the right side of his muzzle to indicate that it was on the vulpine's right side, but he swiped his left side.

"No, no, right..." the lupine leaned in and licked the cum off of the younger muzzle, "there."

"Hmm, I dunno, I think there's more."

The older male chuckled, "Come here, you idiot." The two connected their muzzles for another kiss. The taste of cum mixed within their mouths. After a few seconds of a kiss that had so many words of love within it but so simple, the two broke free and took in the other's scent that mixed with the smell of cum. The lupine's scent was one of red cedar trees and the forest and Fox's was one of a fresh country morning.

The vulpine sighed in content and rubbed his head against Wolf's firm chest, while saying: "I love you, Wolf."

Wolf's eye widened, this never happened to him and he had no idea what to do. 'Do I say it back or do I lick him? Do I just fall asleep and pretend I never heard him?'

"What too soon?" The vulpine asked when he saw the grey wolf's look of surprise and hesitation.

"N-no, if that was too soon I'd like to know what we just did would be." The older male licked between the orange ears that were lazily leaned back. "I love you, too." Were the final words the lupine spoke before he put his head on the vulpine's. He couldn't believe his ex-rival was the one for him, and he knew he was the one, he could feel it in his whole body. Wolf's torso and his strong arms made Fox almost instantly fall asleep and the vulpine's body quickly made the older male join him.

* * *

 _So it took a whole month this time, shame on me. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Also I forgot to say how Wolf saved the system. Basically everything went as it should until the Great Fox got infested with aparoids before Fox could attack the Queen. He went to go save Peppy and Wolf dived in to destroy her. Another note is I probably won't work on this during October with all the new games coming out, but I'll still work some at night if able. With all that cleared up, stay safe and until next time!_


	7. First Door to a New Future

_"Narrator machine broke."_  
 _"Understandable, have a great day."_  
 _I'd like to begin by saying that I feel the upmost regret for taking so long. I'd also like to say: because of this I have decided to stop where I was making this chapter and split it into two separate chapters. The chapter after this one should be updated before New Years. I'm hoping to update it before the 25th, ya'll should know what day that is. Anyhow, SORTA A SPOILER ALERT, Wolf and Fox get pretty childish (pupish, whichever you prefer) in this chapter. That's because they are enjoying life and really love each other._

* * *

Fox woke to a feeling like a pup being cradled by a mother. It was so comforting, so soft, so...tiring. Sure there's no feeling like a mother's touch, but, the vulpine was ashamed to admit this, the fur he was against now felt better. His fur was thicker, it was so much warmer, and his firm chest made for an excellent pillow. Add those feeling to the ones mentioned earlier and you have an idea to what Fox was feeling. In fact, it felt so good he wanted more. He buried his head in the thick grey fur to feel it give a hug you'd give to a haven't-seen-in-forever individual. He let loose a long sigh of relaxation and attempted to fall asleep once again.

"Good morning, pup." Wolf said, moving his paw along the other's spine and licking one of the same fur's ears.

"Mmm, morning sunshine." Fox lazily groaned, not moving a single inch.

"Don't you think we should get up?" The grey canine asked, pausing his expedition along the vulpine's back.

"Give me a kiss and we will." Wolf chuckled as he leaned his head back to give Fox enough room to move his head. The vulpine rose his head up to meet the grey muzzle. Nevertheless, he didn't feel what he was after. Instead, he felt paws on his shoulders that pushed him away.

The lupine had an epiphany and asked the younger canid about it: "Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Krystal?"

"She said that we should take a break from each other. That I should clear myself of any inner obstacles I have, kinda anyways. Usually when someone says 'we need a break' that is a break-up."

"Oh," the lupine couldn't say anything else. He felt as though he asked about something he wasn't supposed to.

"Now, can I have that kiss?" The vulpine pleaded with his ears leaned back and his eyes begging for the grey wolf's touch. To make his need clear, he added a whine into the mix of the looks. The older male smiled as he placed a paw on the back of the light brown head and used to the other paw to clench said canine's chest fur. He moved his paw upward, clenched, moved the fur he grabbed between his fingers toward him and let go only to repeat this process. Fox claimed dominace in a long and lustful kiss as his tongue slipped inside the grey maw. His tongue gently rubbed where it could, taking this moment nice and slow. His tongue was perfect for these kisses, ones that need gentle love. The lupine's was more for muzzle-to-muzzle interactions that need lustful and rough feels to it, like one before sex. The vulpine moved one of his paws to grab Wolf's lower jaw to keep him in place longer so he could enjoy his dominance for an extended period of time.

Fox leaned back, a thin trail of saliva still kept the two connected. They said nothing, only panted heavily and stared into each other's soul. Instead of getting up, the light brown canine lied back down, buring his head deep into the fur once again. Wolf chuckled and smiled at the younger canine that looked like he was having the most relaxed moment in his entire life. Fox rubbed his head against the grey fur kinda like a cat would do. The lupine moved his free paw behind the light brown ears to softly scratch his weakspot. This cause that canine to softly moan and kick his leg.

"I'm sorry pup, but I have to get up." Wolf softly nudged the body on top of him with his muzzle. The fox groaned and got off of the lupine to come to rest on his back. Said lupine tried to raise up but his back wouldn't allow it. "Ngh, damn."

The vulpine took notice to this and asked with concern: "Are you feeling alright, Wolf?"

"No, everytime I so much as lay on my back it pains me to sit up." Wolf said, teeth clench and paws grabbing the cover to help him get up.

Fox got behind Wolf and started to softly rub his shoulders. "Do you want help with that?"

"You can help?" The lupine asked when his muscles began to slowly relax from the mini-massage.

"Well, yeah," the vulpine stopped his movements and got off the air-bed, "lay on your back and let me do the rest." Wolf did as he was told; he wrapped his arms around a pillow and layed his head against it. "Alright, just saying when I mount you, I'm not going to fuck you."

"That's disappointing." Only a final chuckle was heard from the vulpine before beginning the massage. He lowered his muzzle to lick the grey neck, earning a shaky moan from him, to relax him more. The younger male smiled at the reaction he wasn't expecting. Once he was sure the older male was as relaxed as he could be, the light brown canine removed his muzzle and worked his paws across Wolf's back muscles. He felt around for knots in the muscles, working them expertly to make sure they were fixed. He used every technique he knew in order to do so. It took a while to get every knot out; however, that was only one side, he had to do one more. He quickly began the process over again and fixed that side as well.

"Oh, wow," Wolf said in awe at how amazing simple rubbing could feel. It was as if ever knot was every bad feeling and Fox grabbed hold of them and unravled them to place relaxation in their place. The lupine moaned softly into each time the paw moved against him; his face showed hints of red when he felt his sheath open the gate for his dick.

The vulpine mounted the older male, just like he said he would, and went back over the loosened back to search for any more knots. "I'm done now, how do you feel?"

"No words can express how relaxed I am."

"Maybe you should lie on your back and see if it's any better." Fox removed himself from Wolf and planted his behind on the edge of the bed.

"N-no, I'm good like this." The lupine's face was splattered with a darker shade of red. He was extremely embarrassed that he got a hard-on from just a massage. It was Fox, his boyfriend, so it was understandable.

"Why are you blushing?" The vulpine quickly put two-and-two together seconds after asking. "Oh! You have a boner don't you?" The younger male grinned when he heard Wolf's whimper that clearly answered his question. "Good, that means we can continue to step two, roll over." So the fur being spoke to did as he was told. His erection stood proud and throbbed with eagerness and need. _'I will never get tired of seeing such a beautiful cock.'_ Fox thought as he postioned his knees beside Wolf's and lowered his face toward the grey chest. "Is it okay if I try something?" He asked, moving his paw up and down the thick shaft and looked at the lupine with a look of lewdness.

"D-do whatever," Wolf said before he moaned at the touch of his boyfriend. This made the vulpine grinned mischeviously and move his free paw toward his muzzle. The older male gave the canine with dominance a curious look when he saw two fingers slip into the light brown muzzle.

"Wrap your legs around me and this will be much easier." The grey canid obeyed the command, wrapping his legs around the younger waist. Fox moved his muzzle directly under, in this case: above, the fluffly grey tail. Said canine's ears perked and eye widened when he felt the other's digit touch his anal ring.

"Ngh!" Wolf's left side of his face scruntched up like he closed that eye, which he did but it couldn't be seen through the eyepatch. His teeth also clenched tightly when he felt Fox's index finger pushed through the tight entrance.

"Talk about tight. You're crushing my finger." The vulpine's finger shoved deeper and twisted. He looked up at the lupine who now bore an expression of pleasure; his head leaned back and his tongue hung out while moving in tandum with his labored pants, both eyes now shut.

"Ah hell!" Wolf yelled out, eyes wide open, when he felt the younger male slip in his middle latter canine spread the fingers apart to stretch the lupine wider than before. The light brown canid withdrawled his fingers and pushed them back in repeatedly. After a short time, the uncomfortable feeling morphed into pleasure, which made Wolf return to the same expression as earlier, tail thumping against the bed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Fox asked smiling at Wolf's acts of pleasure. He chuckled when he got only a "Mmm hmm" from the older male. These acts riled the vulpine so much his tail started to wag as well and his cock came out of his sheath faster than it ever has. He couldn't give it any attention and it was begging for even the slightest touch. Thinking fast, he lowered his cock with the lupine's and used his left paw to stroke both of them at the same time. Their whimpers, moans, and pants blended to make both want more. Fox was more than happy to provide, he sped up his fingers and thrusted his hips while he kept his paw moving.

"O-oh yeah! F-faster!" The lupine begged when he felt his climax approaching. The vulpine did just that, he moved his paws as quick as they could go. He was moving them so fast that it started to make his arms sore, but it didn't matter at that moment. He wanted to pleasure his mate and he was trying to the best of his ability to do so. "FOX!" Wolf screamed out when his climax hit him hard; his paws clenched so tight against the sheets he could feel his claws through it and he arched his back to get the fingers deeper. His tailhole tightened around said fingers that still kept moving to make the orgasm that much more intense."Uff, Fox." The grey canine softly said his mate's name in his afterglow.

Not even five seconds later, the vulpine howled to the sky above when his cum shot out to mix with Wolf's. Both canines shakily breathed out the others name like a call to one another. The grey canid let out a final moan when he felt the fingers pull out. Fox went to go clean up their mess, starting with his cum-soaked paw. That wasn't the case though, the older male grabbed his wrist and cleaned off the cum himself. Fox watched as he saw that skilled tongue like every last drop of his paw. "Damn he's so hot." He found himself thinking out-loud. His cheeks almost instantly turned dark red when he found out Wolf heard him.

"You're not too bad yourself," the lupine said while licking his lips to clean the cum and smiled, "I wouldn't say fuckable though."

"Hey! How could you resist this body?" The vulpine flexed his muscles to joke back.

" I think it needs something...wait! I got it!" Fox didn't have a single lick of time to react before Wolf wrapped him in a bear hug. The cum that was on the grey canine mixed with the younger fur. He pushed Fox off a bit and checked him out. "There that's so much better."

"And here I was hoping to see you wash yourself." The vulpine grinned devilishly and said "I guess we will have to wash together." He unzipped the tent and offered his paw to help Wolf. That and he wanted to entwine his fingers with the rougher ones.

Once in the water, Fox straddled the older male's hips while being brushed by said canine. Wolf was very thorough with his brushing and watching. He made sure that every single piece of fur was shiny and clean. After Fox's session was over, the two flipped their positions.

"Damn Wolf, I don't think this brush can work for you." The brush he was talking about was one you'd put shampoo on and it cleaned the whole blade of each piece of fur.

"You can be rough with me if needed." The older male leaned in and whispered: "Besides, I like it when you're rough with me."

"Fuck Wolf, don't talk like that." The younger male enjoyed the other's sexual actions, but each one earned a response from his sheath and he didn't think he would be able to handle another round at the moment. Fox brushed rougher and washed the grey canid just a thorough as he did with him.

"Mmm, good boy." The lupine said after that was all said and done. "Do you want to stay here a bit longer or go do something else?"

"We can find something else to do, but first we need to put on some clothes." Once on dry land, the vulpine slapped the side of his muzzle and said: "I forgot the damn towels."

"No worries, I know a trick." Wolf stepped a considerable distance from his light brown companion. He rubbed his paws together and then pointed at the vulpine saying: "You're about to see time travel. Please hold your applause until after I'm done." The grey canid violently shook his body left and right. The younger male had to shield his eyes from the onslaught of water. Once he lowered his arms when he no longer felt the droplets, he was greeted with a once-in-a-lifetime scene. Wolf's fur was puffed out, all of it from head to toe. Said canine lowered his arm to point at the ground to his left. He then launched it back upward while saying: "Disco, disco, ah ah." Fox couldn't help but to laugh hysterically at his boyfriend's actions. He decided to join him after he controlled his laugh and repeated the same steps as the lupine. The two soon added in another step to the dance. They shook their butts side-to-side in perfect sync with each other. Out of nowhere, Fox quickly turned his hips to slap Wolf in the face with his tail. "I'm gonna get you now!" The older male yelled out playfully while chasing after the other canine. The wolf caught his companion and picked him up after a short while. The vulpine laughed like he was having the time of his life and his tail wagged unknowingly cutting through Wolf's field of view.

Once in the tent, the two playfully rastled with each other until Fox's energy was drained. Wolf smoothed out the light brown fur while the canine the fur was attached to rested on top of him. After the younger male caught his breath and he was smoothed out, they switched positions and he did the same process as the older male. After that was said and done, they put their outfits on and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey pup? W-would you like to go on a d-date with me? At about e-eight?" The older male asked in nervous anticipation.

"Of course I do!" The vulpine smiled widely and his tail thumped against the bed when happiness took his emotions on a joy ride. He quicky wrapped his arms around the rough and solid body to show how happy he was and how much he meant it when he agreed.

"I love you so damn much pup." Those words actually didn't even scratch the surface of Wolf's love for Fox. Sure it has only been one single day since they got togeter; nonetheless, he felt like the vulpine was the one, not in just his heart but in his whole body as well. To prove this, he: hugged Fox back tightly, rubbed his head against everywhere it could reach in their positions, and lowered himself and the other down to the bed with the latter on top.

"I love you too, Wolfie." The brownish canid smiled down at his lover after the hug was finished. He leaned down to kiss the lupine, but he stopped himself because they've already kissed a lot and he was worried they were taking this too fast. Wolf, on the other paw, wanted one more kiss before they had to get ready for their date. He wrapped his paws around the light brown canid's ears, thumbs between his eyes and ears and the other fingers gripped the back of his head, and pulled him down. The flames of passion ignited like a pyrotechnics display when the muzzles grabbed each other, Fox's was the flint and Wolf's was the steel. Their paws roamed across the body of the other canine, never tiring. Their tongues did the same thing as both claimed dominance in their own special way that crazed them. In the end, they both wanted another kiss; however, they knew they wouldn't be able to stop. Instead, they rested and basked in the presence of the other. They breathed heavily and their hearts beat like they just ran a marathon. Finally catching his breath, Fox asked: "You are going to wear a tux. right?"

"You and I both know we'll get it dirty." The grey canid didn't actually believe that; he was just trying to avoid putting on the devil of clothes.

"No we won't, if it does happen we can always wash it." The younger male counter-argued.

"I don't feel comfortable in dress clothes." The grey canine as one final attempt to not wear a tuxedo.

"Could you please wear one for me?" The vulpine pleaded with the same look he gave the older male when they were on the couch and he begged the grey fur to get off.

"Damn it. I just can't say 'no' to you."

"Yay! I get to see a big, strong wolf in a tuxedo!" The orange canid's tail wagged quickly from pure excitement for the night to come.

"I bet I know what you mean by 'big'" The lupine winked at the now-standing younger male.

"Yeah, big amount of stupidity."

"Stupid is my kind of crazy." Wolf grinned as he patted his lap whilst saying: "Since I have to wear a tux., you'll have to cuddle with me more."

"I'm too excited to sit though."

"You're very excitable, I can just show you my body and you'd get excited."

"You can show anyone your body and they'd get excited."

"Surely not," Wolf opened his arms wide as he said: "Please come sit with me."

Fox smiled, growled, and bent down to tackle the lupine to the bed. He rushed and jumped to wrap his arms around the grey fur and landed with a "oof." "Mmm, wake me up when it's time to go." The vulpine commanded as he rubbed his head into Wolf's neck, exactly where the thicker fur was. He petted his solid chest and sometimes would lick the thick-furred neck. The longer he layed there, the slower his movements became.

"Not sure I'd be able to do that." The lupine murred as he licked the tip of the fox ear he could reach. He used one paw to rub between his boyfriend's shoulder blades and neck; he used the other paw to pet the light brown canid's lower back and tail.

Fox didn't respond, he just relaxed to the older male's touch and closed his eyes to welcome sleep like it was a long-lost friend.

ZZZ. Wolf hugged the vulpine in a warm, blanket-like embrace.

ZZZ. Fox's low breathing was a better tune than any Wolf has listened to.

ZZZ. Soon the softness of the younger canid and his soft breathing made the older male's soft snoring join into the sleep.

Z... "Pup, wake up." The vulpine didn't move a single inch, besides the soft shaking of the woken male. "Wake up." Wolf shook a bit harder to wake the younger male. Said canine softly growled; he didn't move a single inch this time either. "We're running a bit late, it's seven o'clock. We only have an hour to get our clothes."

"Ah damn, we haven't decided on were to go yet."

"We can either go to a resturant or watch the sun set in the park."

"I guess a resturant." The younger male said, finally deciding to sit up. "Is it alright if we go to the same place we have been?" he asked.

"I don't know, we work ther so it might be a bit repetitive.'

"Well, there is that one area we can go to. You know, that one room for dating couples." Fox said to answer Wolf's quizzical look.

"Oh, that works as long as it isn't our normal area."

"It kinda is, but not at the same time."

"As long as I'm with you." Both canids stood outside of the tent to stretch the tension out of their muscles. "We oughta be going to our date."

The two males put their boots on, which they will obviously change later. They then began to beat the path to the car. During which, Wolf embraced Fox's fingers with his own. This caused the younger male to smile and wag his tail. These actions made the wolf do the same thing. Seeing his boyfriend happy filled him with joy. Their tails never stopped cutting the air and their smiles never stopped reaching their ears, not once, all the way to the car. Hell, even then they still held each other's paw all the way to the clothing store. Once there, they went to the dress isle complete with: tuxedoes, dress clothing, dresses, and fancy shoes.

"Let's start you off with a black tuxedo. I'll start with a white one and we can switch if we don't like it." The two canines grabbed their respective outfits; the vulpine with a white dress shirt, white pants, blue tie, and black shoes; the older male with a full tuxedo, black pants, and black shoes.

The dressing room was quite large for a changing room. It easily fit the two canines, with room to spare. They tried their hardest to focus on dressing themselves, but they couldn't help to steal a glance from time to time.

The vulpine was the first to dress; his ears perked when he heard a growl coming from the older male.

"Hey pup, could you...um, help me?" The grey wolf asked mainly because of the tie, but his collar was messed up and his tux. wasn't tucked in.

"Poor Wolfie," Fox started fixing the tux. first, "being forced to wear something he doesn't want to."

"Only for a sweet puppy." The lupine said as the younger male fixed his tie. Fox patted Wolf down to get rid of any wrinkles in the shirt and touched up the collar for the finishing touches.

"Oh, damn." The light brown canid's ears lazily leaned back and his eyes closed halfway. _'Fuck, tonight is going to be rough.'_ He was staring at the business end of the most beautiful sight a higher power could muster. Wolf's outfit showed off every detail of his body. You could see his biceps, triceps, and pectoral muscles. Fox, being the dirty canine he was, made his eyes travel down to the grey lupine's crotch. He could see the outline of the grey canid's sheath if he looked hard enough; Wolf adverted the brownish canid's attention by speaking.

"W-why do you always look d-down there?" The grey canine flushed a shade of red from his boyfriend's eyes sizing him up.

"It's a fox thing." The light brown canine circled his paw around and said: "Turn around, I want to see your back."

"You're going to look at my ass aren't you?"

"Yep"

Wolf sighed in defeat as he mumbled a "fine" and slowly turned around. The blush shone brighter when he felt the other male's eyes on his body.

"Has anyone told you: you look amazing in dress clothes." Fox's tail wagged when he looked below the grey wolf-tail. Thankfully, the lupine had his tail raised or else he wouldn't have seen his ass perfectly shaped in those pants. _'Perfect body, perfect dick, incredible muzzle and ass, a real-life sex machine.'_ Now, don't get the vulpine wrong here. He didn't love Wolf because of his looks. He loved the inner Wolf he was able to get out of his hard shell, the soft, playful canine. He loved how alive he feels when he's around the grey canine. The vulpine thought he was helping the older male, but in reality the lupine helped him. Before he knew it, he flipped the grey canid to put his back against the wall. Fox then begun to lick Wolf all around the face. He messed up the lupine's face-fur and mohawk; however, neither one cared a single bit.

"Aw, pup," the older male was going to say his love, but ultimately decided to show it instead. He pushed the younger canine against the wall opposite of their previous position. It was now Wolf's turn to mess up the light brown fur and his mohawk. After he was sure the vulpine was licked enough, the grey canid gave the other the warmest hug he could muster in his tight clothing. The vulpine wrapped his arms around the older male and pulled him in tightly.

After the hug, they fixed each other's fur and hair styles and stood in front of scanner. These scanners scanned what you were wearing and you could pay right then and there.

"You ready to go?"

"I was born ready." The two canines gripped their paws together and headed to the car to go on their first date.

The car parked in front of the door to new life. These two canines entwined their fingers pack together to comfort the nervousness in their systems. The canids smiled at each other and went through the door to a night they won't even forget...a door to their new future.

* * *

Fox: You suck at writing.

Narrator: I know.

Wolf: Then why do you write.

Narrator: Because I know if I keep writing then you two would be together in real life.

Wolf: You son of a bitch. Deciding my mate for me. *sigh* You chose well.

Fox: Aw, Wolfie. *Hugs Wolf from behind* He did choose well indeed.


	8. Unforgetable Night

_As promised, before New Years. Wish I could've updated sooner, but I'm so slow that I'm called the sloth of the family. Hope ya'll enjoy. Happy New Year of 2018! And hope ya'll had a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate!_

* * *

"I knew it!" A white husky smiled cheerily. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Seeing a grey wolf and a light brown fox holding paws and smiling without a care in the world...unless you count the care they have for each other. "Guessing you two want the full package tonight."

"Of course we do!" Fox's tail swished in tandum with Wolf's. Both canines blushed wildly and bore expression that shone brighter than the brightest of flashlights.

"Right this way, lovebirds." Kevin gestured for the pair to follow him to a part of the resturant that was reserved for romantic couples. Said room was lined with red curtains that shone from the lit candles that made a pleasant aroma envelope the whole room. Various plants and roses rested in vases on tables that sat between soft and inviting boothes. Small sets of stairs led to a flat dance floor. A jukebox that played any song you wanted sat beside the stairs. There was a door that led to a porch-like platform that overlooked the river hidden behind the building they were currently in. Sofas, love seats, and chairs were placed around the porch, tables sat with said seating choices. "Here we are. What drinks would you two like tonight?"

"Sweet tea, please." Fox asked as he sat down in the booth they stopped beside.

"Same thing." Wolf followed the vulpine's movements.

"No wine?"

"I don't drink anything alcoholic." The younger male said.

"And I have no reason to." The lupine said as he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks." The huskey said as he smiled at the lovers and walked away.

"Since when did you become the sweet one?"

"Ever since I met the love of my life." The older male moved his paw to invite the vulpine's to a hug. Said canine didn't hesitate a single second before wrapping his fingers through the larger paw.

To wait for their drinks, the two passed the time to learn more about each other. Fox's favorite color was green with blue as a close second. His favorite foods were chicken and shrimp. He was twenty-five years old and he started mercenary work at eighteen. He skipped intermediate school (three grades) and half of middle school (two grades) to hurry through the flight academy to fulfill his dream to work as a mercenary for Corneria. He loved to play anything nintendo, but he doesn't own a console and he thinks it'd be weird for a grown adult to play Mario and stuff nintendo.

"There's nothing odd about that. That's saying it's weird to play games. Besides, nintendo has games you can't find on other console."

"Sorry to interrupt your sex talk, but here's your drinks. " Kevin said as he gave the drinks to the canids and pulled out a notepad. "You two ready to order?"

"Yeah, shrimp alfredo with our secret sauce." The vulpine said, already taking a drink from his tea.

"I'll have the prime rib," Wolf ordered.

"What sauce do you want with that?"

"The best you got." In all honesty, the lupine didn't really care what sauce was on it, he hasn't even bothered to learn the different kinds. They all tasted pretty much the same to him.

"It'll be about fifteen minutes, try not to fuck each other by then." He said as he winked at the lovers and walked off.

"Now where were we?" Fox began, taking a few seconds to remember. "Oh right, maybe someday I'll get me a console." After he said that, he turned the conversation to learn about the mysterious grey wolf. He learned that the grey canid's favorite color was red. His favorite food was any kind of meat, steak is what he likes most. He was twenty-six years old and he started working as a mercenary at age sixteen because he was forced to. In all reality, he never wanted to be a mercenary. He really wanted to be someone who kept the balance of nature and to live on a farm. He always has been someone who would rather work hard everday besides staying inside.

"Don't you think it's odd how there's certain animals that are different from their two-legged counterparts?" Fox asked when the lupine finished telling him what he would do on a farm.

"Evolution I suppose. We are so alike but so different. That's why I couldn't bring myself to kill those four-legged animals." Wolf said to wrap up that conversation.

Just in time, Kevin walked in with two steaming plates with the two canids' meals. "Shrimp alfredo for Foxy and prime rib for none other than Wolf himself." Steam rose up to cover the canines' eyes while a heavenly smell that dominated the very air the breathed. "wold that be all for you two?"

"Yeah, thank you." Both canines said which made Kevin leave the two be. Now alone, the two continued their small talk. It was a bit slower since they had stuff to eat.

"Goodness Wolf, your muzzle is a mess." The younger male said when he saw the barbeque sauce that littered the grey fur. That grey furred canine's cheeks had a red hue to it and his ears leaned back in embarrassment. His long tongue slithered out and expertly licked all the sauce off. The vulpine stared at this halfway through until he looked down and placed his paws against his ears to look like he was struggling with something. 'Deep breathes, Fox.' He thought while collecting himself. "All good now."

"Are you talking about you or me?" Wolf said, alluding to the little event that happened to his boyfriend.

"B-both, I guess." Fox said as embarrassment now conquered him.

The two finished their meals in mostly silence because they were almost done anyways. After that was all said and done, the two went back to talking when all of a sudden a slow-dance song came on...

"Fox Mccloud, may I have this dance?" The older male exited the booth and offered his paw to his date, which Fox accepted quickly. Wolf led the vulpine to that small dance floor mentioned earlier. Once there, the lupine placed his right paw on the younger male's left hip. Then, his left paw held onto the other's right at about shoulder length. Lastly, Fox placed his left paw on Wolf's shoulder. The lupine led the slow and comfortable dance. Fox heard that, once you find your soulmate, a high level of happiness never thought possible would be achieved. That was exactly what he felt all throughout the song and beyond. After said song, Wolf wrap both of his arms around the vulpine's waist. While the latter wrapped his arms around the grey neck. They were pulled closer in a sort of hug-dance. The younger male wasn't looking for the end of the song, but little did he know Wolf had a little thing planned. The song was quite long for a song, lasting about six minutes. Neither Wolf nor Fox were complaining though. The lupine moved one paw to cover his partner's back and the other to the pack of his head. The younger male smiled and moved his paws to the grey canid's shoulders, knowing what was about to happen. The older male leaned his muzzle in to connect to the missing puzzle piece to unlock their passion. Fox softly moaned and slighty clenched his paws while his tail couldn't help but to slice through the air. Wolf pulled his lover in closer to completely connect their bodies, tail doing the same thing as Fox's. Sure neither wanted this act of love to end, but the older male had some plans tonight. He hesitantly pulled back, a thin trail of a show of love still connected them. He smiled down and panted just like Fox, with tongue hanging out and letting air flow quickly.

"Are you ready to home?" Wolf asked, disconnecting that thin trail mentioned earlier; however, he never let the hug go.

"Don't we have to get our camping stuff first?" Fox said, a little muffled because he was laying against the firm chest.

"It can wait til the morning." The lupine kept smiling at his boyfriend and looked like he was planning something.

"Oh, someone's impatient."

"Well, I've noticed you struggling with something and I have a feeling I know what it is. If I'm right, you're going to love what's going to happen."

"Oh? What's that?" The vulpine broke the hug to look at Wolf quizzically.

"You'll find out at home."

"Well then let's go!" The younger canid said , walking toward the cashier.

"Who's impatient now?" The grey wolf chuckled out.

"I prefer the term 'excited'"

"Well then someone's 'excited'" Wolf said, moving his first two fingers on each paw in air quotes. For good measure, he winked at the other. Fox just shook his head and paid for everything.

"Hope you two had fun." Kevin said, ringing up their meal. "Don't get too crazy tonight."

"Can't promise that." Fox whispered so that only the white husky could hear. After that quip, the two walked out and got in the car. "Thank God my house isn't far." The vulpine mumbled under his breath. He blushed when he heard Wolf's small amount of laughter, signaling that he heard the remark. All the way home, the younger canid soft clenched the wheel every now and again, still trying to hold back that unseen feeling.

Once at their most desired destination, Fox held the door for the older male. After Wolf walked in, the vulpine shut the door and locked it. He then pushed the older male against the wall and shoved their muzzles together. He had hold of the grey canid's wrist and kept them against the wall.

"Damn..." The lupine tried to talk after the first kiss, but it was only the beginning. "...pup..." He had to talk between each kiss in order to get his point across. "...slow down..." Fox did stop, but only to growl and run toward the stairs with Wolf's wrist still in his paws. "Whoah!" Wolf yelled out when he was pulled from the wall. Fox led them all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Oof," The older male grunted out when the younger male threw him onto the bed. Said younger canine didn't bother to shut the door, he already wasted too much time locking the main one.

The light brown canid tackled Wolf onto the bed, kissing him once again. He grabbed the older male's face, wrapping his fingers around the grey ears. The bottom canine clenched his paws tightly on the bed until he started losing his breath. He fidgeted a bit and grabbed Fox's shoulder and pushed him until their muzzles weren't connected. He panted heavily as if he just came from an olympic sport. The younger male, on the other hand, wasn't winded a single bit. He roughly forced off the older males tie. He then proceeded to quickly unbutton the lupine's shirt. Wolf couldn't keep up with Fox's actions, he moved way too quickly and way too roughly...the lupine loved it. Fox lowered his muzzle to lick all around the older male's neck, causing him to fidget some and moan loudly. It drove Wolf wild when the younger male nibbled in his incredibly sensitive weakspot. Slowly his sexual instincts got the better of him. He pushed off the vulpine to make him stand up.

"Clothes off. Now." Wolf growled out while quickly taking off the clothes he had left. The vulpine took off his clothes just as quickly. Both of their dicks throbbed in anticipation, wanting...needing to release. Wolf leaned forward to suck Fox's red rod. Fox's instincts automatically made him thrust when he felt the rough paws on his knot, so the older male had to keep him in place for the time being by holding the vulpine's hips with his free paw. The younger male whined in need to thrust when he felt the lupine's warm mouth on his sensitive part. Once all the way to the knot, the older male used both paws to wrap around Fox's hips and pulled him into his pushing mouth. The knot slipped past as Wolf took every single last bit of the cock. Really he wasn't trying to give a blowjob, he was just lubing up. He used his tongue to slicken the parts that his throat didn't get until the cock was slick enough to move freely through his mouth, which was kinda hard to tell with the knot limiting movement. He open his mouth wide and let the dick exit his mouth. He crawled up on the bed up to the headboard. He grabbed the top with his paws and stretched his legs wide. Fox knew what he wanted so he mounted the older male, already trying to find the tight anal ring with his dick. "Wait! I need lube too you know." Fox growled at this, he wanted to fuck and he wanted to do it right then and there. He busted through his instincts for just a little bit to make Wolf more comfortable for the later part. He licked his fingers until it looked like saliva was running all around them and glistening like a vampire in the sunlight. He lubed up three of his fingers, he used his third finger to lube up the entrance itself, no penetration required. Wolf felt a slight burn back there when the younger male's index finger slipped inside. It slipped in pretty easily, probably because of the morning "fun time." Fox took this as a step he didn't have to spend too much time on, so he inserted his middle finger. The sensation mentioned earlier grew to make the older male clench his paws on the headboard and he let out a "ngh" to display the discomfort from the second finger entering. The vulpine moved his fingers in and out to smooth out the slickness until his fingers easily moved in and out. Even then he kept going until he didn't have to use hardly any energy to force his fingers through the resistance.

"You ready?" Fox asked after he pulled out his fingers. Wolf just nodded his response, already panting slightly. Being a bottom was more tiring than he thought. Then again, he is in a sexual state that begs him to have sex, so the fingers took more energy out of him because he was so much more sensitive. Same goes for Fox, his cock and ass are both as sensitive as Wolf's if not more. The fox species usually were so much more reactive to sexual events. That's why they can go from zero to Mega-Horny-Sex-Now-Not-Later-No-Gentleness-Required furs. The gentleness goes both ways, they are not easy in this state as a top, they fuck and they fuck fast. If they are a bottom, they want the top to buck wildly and roughly. Based on this information, Wolf is in for one wild ride.

With one final look at the older male's eye to see if he was truely ready, he placed his paws on the grey hips and lined up his cock with the tight entrance. Once he got the tip in, he shoved hard, all the way down as far as he could go. Wolf felt a really, really hardcore burn, it was as if someone took a lighter and lit it inside him. The lube helped a bit, but fingers could only go so far; Fox's cock was at least 4 inches longer than his fingers (fingers being 3 inches, cock being 7 inches including the knot). The lupine yelped mostly in surprise, really the burn calmed down pretty quickly due to their need for sex. The vulpine wasted no time as he started quickly moving...way quicker than what Wolf was expecting.

"E-easy!" The lupine begged, feeling his ass struggling to allow the intruder. The speed was just too much to handle since they only just started. Fox tried his best to slow down, but found that he couldn't that much. He did go just a tad slower, tad being barely noticable. It took too much work to even do that because his need was increased when he felt his cock shove inside earlier. Also the tightness was just so extreme and so amazing that he never wanted to stop. It felt as though the ass itself wanted Fox's semen. That wasn't the case, on top of this tightness, the tunnels pulsed in protest and the vulpine could feel it. Thrusting just sent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine about twice per exit and twice per entering. THAT'S how sensitive he was being a fox and in a sexual state of being. Since Fox couldn't stop, the lupine had to loosen up on his own. He clenched his teeth and paws tightly to get all the tension to those points and he spred his legs wider than before. Surprisingly it worked, the burn per thrust now accompanied small bursts of pleasure. As Fox humped, the anal tunnels maintained it's tightness while sending more and more pleasure through Wolf.

"How does it feel to be fucked, Wolf?" The vulpine sensed that the older male was enjoying himself. Because of this, he sped up his thrusts. He lowered himself and wrapped his arms around the grey canid's body and moved his legs so he can push off of them to hump harder and faster.

"So...mmm, amazing...don't stop!" Wolf couldn't believe how sex felt. He's heard that it is the most amazing feeling ever, but actually doing it was on an entirely different level. "Oh Fox!" He could tell that Fox was still holding back some and he didn't want him to continue like that. "N-no mercy!" That was it, the vulpine couldn't contain himself anymore. He was thrusting as fast as he could in a mix between instincts and regular good ole Fox. Now he humped as fast as his instincts could take him. It was pretty close to how fast a rabbit can fuck and that's saying something. Combine that with a canine cock and you're going to have sex on an entirely different level.

Both canines shut their eyes in pure bliss and neither wanted this to end. Every thrust sent massive waves of extreme pleasure over the two. They needed more, but Fox was pushed to his limit. Wolf had a trick up his sleeves though.

"Oh fuck! Ah, so...tight." The vulpine yelled out when he felt the tunnels clench tighter around his cock. Wolf had his teeth unclenched and mouth open in pleasure with tongue moving in and out with each pant. That panting and their moans, their bodies slapping together, and the headboard banging against the wall were the sounds that filled the room that drove both canines crazy. Wolf's head and paws sat lazily on the mentioned headboard. He used all that tension to clench as tightly as he could and he pushed back against the quick-thrusting cock. His moans increased in volume, along with Fox's, now that he could feel the dick inside him much more clearly.

"I c-can't...hold i-it." Wolf yelled out when he felt a certain feeling dominate over him.

"M-me neither!" The vulpine surprised both canines by going past his limit to thrust even faster than before to cause the bed to slam against the wall. The older male's ass tightened past what he was capable of. Fox's arms tightened around the grey body while he pushed forward, but that wasn't enough. Wolf had to push against him to slip in his knot.

"Awrooo!" Both howled out in extreme pleasure when Fox felt his knot getting squeezed, and when Wolf felt it stretch his ass wider than before and the shaft go in deeper. The lupine shot his seed all over the bed and headboard, his climax hitting him harder than a brick wall. The vulpine's seed coated the older canid's insides with white, his climax hit him like a freight train. Wolf's anal tunnels squeezed everything from the incredible climax, which caused the younger male to cum to the point where he was sure his balls were completely empty. The knot kept every last drop of that cum in. No matter how hard it tried, the furthest it could go was down the sides of the shaft.

Fox's world turn completely black as he passed out on top of Wolf, laying limply across his back. The grey canid lied his forehead against the board he was against while panting desperately for air. His afterglow made his sight hazy more than during the actual sex. He waited for the vulpine's knot to deflate, it seems bad to wait for fifteen minutes; however, he found a comfortable spot to lay down to wait. He moved backwards and lied on his stomach with Fox laying on him.

Once the knot deflated enough, Wolf grabbed the vulpine's waist and pulled him out. "F-fuck," he lowly mumbled when he felt the dick slip out with some semen. He turned Fox to make him lay on his back. The lupine found his resting spot by placing his head against the light brown chest and placing a arm across the body.

Wolf sighed in content and said: "I love you, pup." Then he slipped into the sleep of a lifetime.

* * *

Fox: Were you spying on us?

Narrator: No?

Fox: Then why is your sex scene exactly like the first night Wolf and I had sex?

Narrator: Well I may have a camera in your room.

Wolf: No you don't, otherwise we would've found it.

Narrator: Uh...it's in the ass of a teddy bear?

Wolf: There is no teddy bear in our room.

Narrator: Fine I was watching you.

Fox: You son of a bitch. That was private.

Narrator: At least I made a joke last time. (alluding to the behind-the-scenes two chapters ago)


End file.
